PokeUniversos
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: ¿Añoranza por Pokemos mezclada con series actuales de televisión? Eso podrás encontrar aquí, en un formato un tanto más maduro y con detalles interesantes. Fantasmas, magia, amor y amistad... Nada fuera de lo ordinario, a excepción de las mezclas.
1. ¿Quién es esa chica fantasma?

**Uno: ¿Quién es esa chica fantasma?**

_Poke-__Universo DP. Ciudad Lavanda, Zona Añil, La Unión._

Las cosas han cambiado mucho. De haber acontecimientos francamente sobrenaturales antes de que se creara el reino de La Unión, cuya capital es la reformada Ciudad Paleta, todo el mundo disfruta algo de paz. Ya casi nadie se acuerda de qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió en _La Gran Amenaza_, aquel suceso que ocasionó la creación del reino y la Familia Real, ¿pero qué más da? Ahora todos son felices y nadie en el mundo tiene de qué preocuparse… ¿o sí?

—Muy bien, niña, será mejor que hagas lo que digo o todos sufrirán las consecuencias. ¿Quieres eso en tu conciencia, acaso?

Sobre la antigua y tradicional Ciudad Lavanda, las cosas no han cambiado mucho a pesar del nuevo gobierno que rige a todas las zonas. Esa pequeña ciudad sigue siendo blanco de algunos ataques… extraordinarios. Pero por fortuna, hay alguien que puede hacerse cargo de ellos.

—Mira, no dejaré que le hagas daño a nadie. Así que mejor vete de una vez.

Quienes discuten son dos seres que no pueden considerarse "personas", pues mientras disparan frases a diestra y siniestra atraviesan paredes, vuelan por los aires, se hacen invisibles y de paso, también disparan rayos de ectoplasma. Sí, son dos fantasmas, aunque no se crea.

—No quiero pelear, créeme —dijo uno de los fantasmas, que en realidad, era "una": una mujer alta, delgada y cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa dorada de bordes plateados, cuya capucha le cubre el rostro, dejando traslucir únicamente un par de círculos blancos que bien son sus ojos o el reflejo de unos anteojos —Pero debes escucharme. Esto es de vida o muerte.

—¡Nada de eso! ¿Qué le hiciste a Law? —grita con rabia otra fantasma, pero más joven y llamativa. Lleva un traje negro con bordes, guantes y botas blancas, al igual que su cabello, y unos ojos inusualmente rosados, casi rojos. Ante éstos, apoyándose en su nariz, unos anteojos de armazón negro. Completa la imagen un logotipo en su pecho de una _G_ con una _Q_ adentro —Hechicera Fantasma, ¡quiero saber!

La encapuchada se limita a ladear la cabeza, como si reflexionara, para acto seguido negar con un gesto seco.

—Lawrence Krause hizo un trato y no hay forma de romperlo —aclaró de manera calmada y la otra fantasma se sorprende al escuchar que su contrincante usa una voz en cierta forma… dulce —Así que mejor deja eso por la paz. Solamente vine a decirte que esto es definitivo. Nos veremos de nuevo… tal vez.

Y desapareció. La otra fantasma apretó los puños, descendió hasta un callejón solitario y mirando a ambos lados, inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Al instante, un par de anillos de luz recorrieron su cuerpo y dejaron ver a una chica común y corriente de catorce años, vistiendo una falda de mezclilla azul, tenis rosas, una blusa blanca con detalles en rosa y cabello corto, a la altura de los hombros, lacio y negro. Ante sus ojos de un suave tono rosado, se ven unos anteojos de armazón blanco que contrastan mucho con su cabello. La chica suspiró de cansancio y se apoyó en la pared antes de salir discretamente del callejón y encaminarse a un parque cercano, sintiéndose desdichada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerla? —se preguntó en voz alta, sin preocuparse en que alguien la escuchara —Necesito saber qué le hizo a Law…

Siguió su camino y pronto estuvo en el Parque Principal, buscando con la mirada a alguien en particular. Pronto encontró a la persona deseada; una chica morena, de largo cabello negro, ojos rojos y semblante alegre. Vestía mayormente de verde, lo que contrastaba con el color de sus ojos. Lo único que combinaba con éstos era la boina roja que lucía en la cabeza y la pequeña Palm que revisaba en esos momentos, de pie junto a la fuente central del parque.

—¡Bess! —llamó la chica de cabello negro y anteojos, alzando una mano.

La chica de larga melena retiró la vista de su Palm y la saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Gathie, hola! Creí que no llegarías —comentó la recién llamada Bess, guardando su aparato —¿Qué te entretuvo esta vez?

—La Hechicera Fantasma —respondió Gathie escuetamente.

Bess no necesitó oír más. Sonrió de manera compasiva.

—¿Y no pudiste sacarle nada, verdad? —inquirió con timidez.

Gathie negó con la cabeza.

—Ánimo, seguramente averiguarás algo pronto. Después de todo, has pasado por cosas peores.

Gathie, con la mirada baja, se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero antes lograba comprender esas cosas peores. Y tenía a Law…

Ante eso, Bess lanzó un bufido.

—Gathie, sé que sonaré cruel, pero no puedes esperar a que todo se arregle así nada más. Si por ahora no encuentras respuestas de la manera convencional, prueba otra cosa. Pero deja de lamentarte. ¿Dónde quedó la Gathie King que conozco?

—No lo sé —musitó Gathie, triste —Juro que no lo sé.

Ante eso, Bess mejor se quedó callada.

—¡Gathie! —llamó entonces una voz y ambas chicas miraron hacia una de las entradas del parque. Un joven mayor que ellas, de cabello castaño, ojos azules, facciones agradables y en general de aspecto inteligente, se acercaba —¿Dónde has estado? Se supone que aún no puedes salir.

Gathie lanzó un suspiro de resignación mientras Bess sonreía divertida, aunque con discreción.

—Salí a caminar, Wall —se explicó, cuando el castaño llegó ante ella —Perdona, debí avisar. Pero como nadie estaba en casa…

—De acuerdo —la cortó Wall, mirándola con comprensión —Voy a la biblioteca, necesito unos libros para mi tarea de Ciencias, así que… Bess, ¿podrías acompañar a mi despistada hermanita a casa?

Bess asintió en el acto y luego que Wall le revolviera cariñosamente el cabello a Gathie, se alejó. La chica de anteojos volvió a suspirar.

—Francamente no lo entiendo —musitó, refiriéndose a Wall —Vamos, Bess.

La otra asintió y mientras salían del parque, sacó su Palm y se puso a revisar su correo electrónico con toda la calma del mundo. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo de esa forma, por lo que cualquiera que no la conociera se asombraba al verla caminar y mirar la pantalla del aparato al mismo tiempo con facilidad. Pronto llegaron a una sencilla casa de dos plantas ubicada en la esquina de las calles Lavender y Terror's Tower, que ostentaba un letrero enorme que decía "King's Works". Gathie subió los pocos escalones del porche, invitando a Bess a seguirla con un gesto de cabeza.

—Espero que papá no esté en casa —rogó Gathie en voz baja, abriendo la puerta —Siempre me pone en aprietos con uno de sus inventos…

Pero antes que acabara la frase, justo cuando atravesaba el umbral, se encontró con una red verdosa encima y Bess mirándola con nerviosismo.

—¡Ah, disculpa, Gathie! —se oyó que decía un hombre y pronto pudo verse a uno, alto y apuesto, de cabello castaño y ojos rosados, con una especie de uniforme blanco con un extraño hexágono rosado en la parte superior izquierda del pecho, que sostenía un control remoto —Supongo que la Trampa Antifantasmas con red King para entradas aún no está arreglada, aunque es raro… Tu madre la revisó hace poco.

Sonriendo con fingida calma, Gathie se libró de la red e hizo un gesto de mano para restarle importancia al incidente.

—No pasa nada, papá, cualquiera puede fallar —afirmó, dirigiéndose a la escalera —Bess y yo estaremos en mi habitación, ¡adiós!

Y antes que su padre dijera algo más, Gathie subió rápidamente la escalera, seguida de cerca por Bess.

—Tus padres se están concentrando mucho en hacer trampas últimamente, ¿no? —comentó Bess, guardándose de nuevo su Palm.

—Sí, no sabes cuánto —Gathie se dejó caer sobre la cama de su habitación luego de cerrar bien la puerta —Sobre todo después de lo de los Funerales de la Reina.…

Bess asintió en señal de comprensión y se sentó en el suelo, frente a Gathie.

—¿Y aún no sabes cómo fue? —inquirió, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Gathie negó con la cabeza, más que frustrada. Aquel asunto no tenía para ella ni pies ni cabeza.

Todo había comenzado hacía casi ocho meses, con el accidente. Sus padres, muy interesados en los fantasmas, se la pasaban creando artefactos relacionados con ellos, y en una de ésas, crearon lo que ellos denominaron el Portal Fantasmal King, que se suponía podía llevarte a aquel universo alterno donde habitan esos seres. Pero Gathie, un día que se los mostraba a sus dos mejores amigos, decidió entrar dado que sus padres dijeron que no funcionaba, pero ya adentro, apretó el botón de encendido, hubo una explosión y… Gathie no volvió a ser la misma.

De pronto, su aspecto era diferente, podía hacerse invisible, atravesar objetos sólidos, disparar descargas roji­–rosas de ectoplasma… Y varias cosas más que no vienen al caso. El punto era que Gathie King, una chica común y corriente a quien los fantasmas la tenían sin cuidado, ahora era mitad fantasma y se hacía llamar _Gathie Queen_. Era como si se hubiera convertido en una súper heroína de historieta, pero de una forma mucho más complicada: tenía que lidiar con sus nuevos poderes, poner a raya a los fantasmas locos que siempre resultaban atraídos por Ciudad Lavanda y además, sobrevivir a los problemas típicos de una chica que estudia la sección media en el Instituto Lavender. Simplemente era mucho para ella.

Al menos sus amigos lo hacían más sencillo, ayudándola a mantener su identidad secreta y encubriéndola cuando tenía que hacerse cargo de algún fantasma. Incluso había veces en que la ayudaban, puesto que de parte de Bess, siempre podía contar con una mente conocedora de tecnología que nadie creería posible en una chica que no tenía buenas calificaciones en Ciencias y Matemáticas. Bess Vaugham era así, solamente buena en lo que le interesaba, pero a pesar de eso, sumamente leal.

Lo mismo pasaba con el mejor amigo de las chicas, un rubio de ojos color azul grisáceo claro que por azares del destino, era lo que él mismo denominaba "gélido": siempre vestía de gris, lo que curiosamente, acentuaba el color de sus ojos. Era un chico extraño para la mayoría de las personas, pues tenía ideas demasiado radicales y siempre andaba en pro de la naturaleza. Su personalidad era tajante y fría, al menos con la gente que él consideraba "superficial". Con Bess y Gathie era todo lo contrario y de hecho, podría decirse que era "cálido" con ellas. Con sus amigas, y en especial con Gathie (aunque no lo admitiera ni siquiera ante sí mismo), Lawrence Krause no mostraba ni rastro de su personalidad glacial.

Pero ahora, Gathie solamente tenía contacto con la parte gélida de Lawrence… O Law, como solía llamarlo. Precisamente hacía dos semanas, Ciudad Lavanda organizó un desfile grandioso para la ceremonia de los Funerales de la Reina, la conmemoración del fallecimiento de la primera reina de La Unión. Como había sido una persona en extremo bondadosa y siempre al pendiente de sus súbditos, éstos le rinden homenaje aún después de muerta y los Funerales consistían en un desfile en la ciudad de La Unión que se elegía con meses de anticipación y varias actividades que se dedicaban a recordar a la reina. Pero ese año, que Ciudad Lavanda fue la elegida, las cosas se complicaron.

Hubo un ataque fantasma en pleno desfile, el cual iniciaba siempre con un carro alegórico que mostraba el retrato de la fallecida reina. Quien atacaba era una fantasma un tanto peculiar, de traje negro con bordes, guantes y botas blancas, al igual que su cabello largo sujeto en una coleta, y tras unos anteojos de armazón negro mostraba unos helados ojos azules. En su pecho ostentaba un símbolo que consistía en una _G_ con una _Q_ adentro, cosa que pocos notaron. Y una de esos pocos fue precisamente Gathie, quien contempló al fantasma con horror al tiempo que iba a un sitio libre de gente y se transformaba para detenerla.

—¡Tú! —había exclamado en cuanto la tuvo cerca —¿No se supone que ya no…?

—¿Existo? —completó la fantasma, sonriendo malévolamente —Pues al parecer no hiciste bien tu trabajo, Ágatha…

Gathie hizo una mueca. ¿Qué manía tenían los fantasmas más malvados en llamarla por su nombre completo? Porque así era como se llamaba en realidad, Ágatha.

—Será mejor que dejes a la gente en paz —advirtió Gathie, apretando los puños, que se iluminaron con una luz rosa rojiza —Sabes que no puedes conmigo.

—Pero ahora no seré tan tonta como para hacerlo del modo agresivo —aquella fantasma sonrió aún más y sacando una pequeña esfera que parecía de cristal y rellena de un tenue humo negro, observó a su alrededor y luego de contemplar a los asustados humanos en el suelo, lanzó la esfera —Espero que la _Hechicera Fantasma_ haya hecho bien su trabajo —musitó antes de desvanecerse.

Gathie no comprendió qué sucedía ni cuando la esfera se estrelló en su cabeza, rompiéndose en pedazos y rodeándola de aquel humo negro. Lo último que recordó antes de desplomarse fue una voz llamándola con angustia.

—¡Gathie!

Despertó al día siguiente, en el Hospital Lavender. Sus padres y su hermano la rodeaban, queriendo saber cómo había pasado todo, pero lo extraño fue cuando Law y Bess la visitaron, ya que lo primero que hizo fue mirar atentamente al rubio y preguntar.

—¿Quién… quién eres tú?

Sí, al parecer, había olvidado por completo a Law y todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Ya había pasado antes, cuando un fantasma llamado Hakém que cumplía deseos le cumplió a Law el de que Gathie nunca la hubiera conocido, luego que ambos discutieron. Pero esto era completamente diferente, pues Gathie recordaba pasajes de su vida en la que se veía conversando, riendo e incluso peleando con el aire, y cuando intentaba recordar más allá, le dolía la cabeza enormemente y desistía en su propósito.

Incluso había olvidado que solían llamarla Gathie, así que durante un par de días, todos a su alrededor tuvieron que llamarla Ágatha, pero entre más transcurría el tiempo, Gathie no mejoraba. Se ponía cada vez más débil e incluso, como descubrió poco después, sus poderes fantasmales iban disminuyendo poco a poco. Cuando Bess le contó lo ocurrido en los Funerales de la Reina, logró recordar a la fantasma que la atacó y se preguntó qué ganaba su futuro con que olvidara a una sola persona.

Sí, aquella fantasma que la había atacado se hacía llamar Gathe Queen y era el futuro malvado de Gathie. Al parecer, en unos años, cierto acontecimiento trágico haría que la joven King se hiciera mala, haciéndola olvidar su mitad humana y dedicándose a atormentar a todos aquellos a los que un día protegió. Pero gracias a los Observadores, espíritus que vigilaban el flujo de los sucesos, Gathie había podido cambiar ese futuro que le esperaba si todo seguía como iba… o al menos eso creyó.

Ahora resultaba que Gathe no había desaparecido por completo, lo que significaba que algo ocurriría que la convertiría en ella. Ése era uno de los peores temores de Gathie y necesitaba saber qué tenía de especial Law para que Gathe hubiera querido que lo olvidara. Pero aquello fue peor, pues entre más intentaba recordar, más débil se sentía. Llegó un momento en que los doctores estuvieron sumamente pesimistas respecto a su condición y advirtieron a los King de que se prepararan para lo peor.

Fue un día que Law fue a verla, con expresión extrañamente resignada, que intuyó que algo grave había ocurrido. Observó que Law la veía con una mirada un tanto peculiar, y mientras hablaba, intentó pensar qué le pasaría.

—¿No recuerdas porqué te decimos Gathie, verdad? —preguntó en primer lugar.

Gathie negó con la cabeza, extrañada.

—Fue cuando nos conocimos —contó Law, y sonrió con añoranza, pero también con tristeza —Recuerdo que chocamos el primer día de clases en el instituto, yo era nuevo allí y tiré tus anteojos. Los recogí justo antes que los pisara y te los entregué. Pero antes de ponértelos, intentaste leer la solapa que traía en la camisa y únicamente distinguías las primeras letras de mi nombre… Law…

Gathie frunció el ceño, queriendo saber a dónde quería llegar el chico.

—Yo te aclaré que no me llamaba Law, sino Lawrence, y fue cuando te colocaste los anteojos y sonreíste a modo de disculpa. Cuando te pregunté tu nombre, no me contestaste enseguida, parecía que te habías puesto nerviosa, pero enseguida noté que tu solapa decía _Ágatha_. Pero como tartamudeabas un poco, bromeé diciendo que lo dejáramos en Gathie. Y me alejé de allí sin saber que nos veríamos de nuevo en clase.

Así que eso era. Todo el mundo la llamaba Gathie por la broma de aquel muchacho, ¿pero porqué? ¿Acaso él era en cierta forma… especial?

—Desde entonces, tú eres Gathie y yo soy Law —el joven sonrió un poco más, pero seguía mostrando tristeza en el gesto —Pero casi nadie lo sabe. Prometimos no contarlo, sería nuestro secreto. Pero de nada valió, ¿verdad? Ya no lo recuerdas.

Gathie no sabía qué pensar, así que dejó que Law siguiera con su relato.

—Y de hecho, tengo otro secreto qué contarte —Law se acercó a ella, posándole una mano en la mejilla. Gathie sintió un extraño cosquilleo con ese contacto, pero no sabía la razón. Sin embargo, la sensación se le hizo curiosamente familiar —Solamente que para ése, prefiero las acciones.

Y sonriendo de nuevo con una tristeza infinita, se le acercó y la besó. Gathie se quedó impactada, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que por alguna razón, cerró los ojos y se dedicó nada más a sentir. Y cuando se dio cuenta, se había desmayado, para despertar poco después como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Y Law? —se preguntó en voz alta, sobresaltando a alguien en la habitación, que dormitaba en una silla cercana a la puerta —¿Wall? —inquirió.

—¿Ágatha? —el castaño despertó y la miró atentamente, sorprendido —¡Vaya, te ves como nueva! Llamaré al doctor, espera aquí.

Y dicho y hecho, Wall regresó al poco tiempo con no uno, sino varios doctores, que tras revisar a la joven King por horas, declararon que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Incluso pudieron ver que la extraña amnesia selectiva que la afectaba había desaparecido, pues se extrañó bastante de que todo el mundo la llamara Ágatha.

—Soy Gathie —les dijo a sus padres cuando finalmente pudo verlos —Ya estoy bien, ya lo recuerdo.

Sin embargo, al salir del hospital y regresar a casa, esperando ansiosa que Bess y Law la visitaran, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Bess fue a verla, feliz de cerciorarse que ya estaba bien, pero Law no se apareció por allí. Y cuando finalmente lo vio en el instituto y lo saludó, sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayera encima al oírlo dirigirse a Bess y preguntar.

—Oye, ¿quién es ella?

Ni valía la pena preguntarle si de verdad estuvo en el hospital y la había besado, pensó Gathie con desilusión. Ahora era Law quien no la recordaba, y para él era un asunto sin importancia. Ni siquiera le importó que ahora lo llamaran Lawrence, pues no recordaba que lo hubieran llamado de otra forma. Y Gathie pensó que lo del hospital, si había sido real, tenía mucho qué ver con lo que le pasaba a su amigo ahora.

La única pista que tenía era la de la Hechicera Fantasma, que le había oído mencionar a Gathe Queen. A cuanto fantasma encontraba, le preguntaba por ella, pero ninguno le daba razón de su paradero. Si acaso logró un dato relevante de Brad Matthews, (viejo amigo de su padre que también era mitad fantasma por accidente y que le hacía la vida imposible de vez en cuando) a quien se encontró como Brad Mortius (su aspecto fantasma). Él aseguró que la Hechicera Fantasma no traía nada bueno.

—Es una bruja —había declarado Brad con desprecio —Hace hechizos por pedido. Pero por cada uno, cobra el precio que según ella es _justo_. Así que si tu futuro le pidió un favor, ten por seguro que le salió muy caro.

Y Gathie no pudo conseguir más hasta ese día, que vio a la Hechicera Fantasma en persona. Pero la frustración se apoderó de ella al enterarse que Law había hecho un trato con ella y que dicho trato era irrompible. Si lo que le había dicho Brad era cierto, Law había pagado un precio por ese trato, ¿no había podido ser bien sus recuerdos con Gathie? Pero para pagar tal precio, ¿cuál había sido el trato entre su amigo y la Hechicera Fantasma, en primer lugar?

—No sé porqué, pero tengo que averiguar qué fue lo que Law pactó —musitó Gathie entonces, regresando al presente —¿Porqué de pronto me olvidó?

Bess no dijo nada, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, pensativa. Ese inusual silencio de parte de su amiga alertó a Gathie.

—Tú no sabrás nada, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—No, ¿cómo crees? —se apresuró a decir Bess, sonriendo nerviosamente —Si supiera algo, te lo habría dicho. Después de todo, cuando se olvidó de ti, Law casi me olvidó de mí. Recuerda que lo conocí porque tú me lo presentaste.

Gathie asintió, no del todo convencida, y en eso alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Adelante —indicó.

Wall entró, cargando un par de libros bajo el brazo. Su mirada azulada era seria en extremo y eso a Bess no le dio buena espina.

—Gathie, tenemos qué hablar —indicó el chico de pronto.

Gathie se enderezó y observó a su hermano mayor con extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber.

—Bess, no le dijiste, ¿cierto? —Wall ignoró a su hermana, frunciendo el ceño cuando miró a la amiga de ésta.

—Claro que no, nos lo prohibieron —le recordó Bess, incómoda. Diciendo eso, se estaba delatando, pero no le importó.

—¿De qué estar hablando? —se intrigó Gathie.

Wall suspiró y tomando una silla cercana, tomó asiento frente a Gathie.

—Law supo que la Hechicera Fantasma tenía que ver con eso que te pasaba y propuso ir a la Zona Fantasma —comenzó Wall sin rodeos. Después de todo, se había enterado del secreto de Gathie desde hacía mucho —Como no podíamos dejarlo ir solo y necesitaba a alguien que supiera manejar la tecnología de los King, Bess y yo lo acompañamos. Luego de mucho buscar, logramos encontrar a la Hechicera, que no era ni por asomo como nos contaron los fantasmas que hallamos en el camino. Resultó una fantasma muy amable, aunque algo fría. Law fue quien más habló con ella

Wall tomó aire. Lo que seguía era lo más difícil.

—La Hechicera Fantasma fue clara al decirnos que la tal Gathe hizo un trato con ella a cambio de un hechizo que te afectara y le permitiera existir. No dijo más, pero a Law le bastó para hacer una contraoferta. Quería saber si había un contrahechizo y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Gathie se llevó una mano a la boca, impactada.

—La Hechicera se puso bastante necia —intervino de repente Bess, apenada —Dijo que una vez que daba un hechizo, no podía revertirlo. Entonces Law no soportó más y dijo…

---Inicio de Remembranza---

—_Entonces no le importa que sus hechizos hagan daño, ¿verdad?_

_La Zona Fantasma, un vacío lúgubre y de brillos verdosos por todas partes, albergaba toda clase de viviendas, puertas a otros sitios y un sinnúmero de fantasmas de todo tipo. En una sencilla casa, era donde Law, Bess y Wall habían encontrado a la Hechicera Fantasma, aquel ser que hacía hechizos como favores, los cuales cobraba a un precio que según ella, era el justo. Pero las palabras de Law en aquel momento parecieron hacerla reflexionar._

—_Lo que se haga con mi hechizo ya no es mi asunto —declaró la Hechicera, meneando la cabeza —Yo lo realizo tal como me lo piden y listo. Si me pagan el precio, lo demás no depende de mí._

_Law la miró con furia. Bess y Wall se mantenían al margen, intentando encontrar algún argumento que pudiera servir para conmover a aquel ser que parecía de piedra._

—_Si no tienen más que decirme, les agradecería que se fueran —dijo la Hechicera Fantasma, dispuesta a retirarse —Este sitio no es para mortales._

—_¡Espere! —gritó Law, desesperado —Por favor, tiene que haber una forma…_

_La Hechicera ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, aunque los tres chicos no pudieron deducir nada de ese gesto pues la capucha de una larga capa dorada con bordes plateados le cubría el rostro. De pronto, extendió una mano y apareció flotando en ella una especie de laptop._

—_Consultaré mis registros —avisó y abriendo la laptop fantasma, que emitía un leve brillo entre dorado y plateado, y tecleó a una velocidad impresionante para luego parar y decir —Aquí está: hechizo de amnesia selectiva solicitado por Gathe Queen para Ágatha Jane King, alias Gathie Queen. Según mis registros, el hechizo sirve para que la afectada olvide… lo que sea que la solicitante quiera, arrastrando con eso su paulatina muerte. Sí que es efectivo, ¿no? —agregó con cierto orgullo._

—_Eso no importa, tiene que haber una forma de quitárselo a Gathie —insistió Law, tratando de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba._

_La Hechicera Fantasma desvió su mirada hacia Law._

—_Déjame dejar algo en claro —musitó la fantasma, cerrando su laptop y haciéndola desaparecer —Para ti, Ágatha Jane King… ¿quién es?_

_Law tragó saliva, cosa que tanto Bess como Wall notaron. ¿Acaso esa pregunta era difícil de contestar para el joven Krause?_

—_Mi mejor amiga —respondió Law en un susurro —La primera que tuve en Ciudad Lavanda y… alguien a quien quiero mucho._

_En tanto la Hechicera Fantasma parecía meditar esa respuesta, Wall y Bess se miraron, impotentes. Si a ellos les afectaba que Gathie, al parecer, se estuviera muriendo, ¿cómo le estaría afectando a Law al grado de querer quitarle el hechizo a cualquier precio?_

—_Tal vez haya una forma —dijo por fin la Hechicera Fantasma —Pero en realidad, no creo que un mortal como tú tenga algo con qué pagarme._

—_Sí, claro —ironizó Bess sin poder evitarlo —¡Law es rico!_

—_Las riquezas de los mortales no me interesan —aclaró la Hechicera con frialdad —Lo que suelo cobrarles a los que me piden un hechizo es algo de sí mismos. En el caso de Gathe Queen, por ponerles un ejemplo, el pago consistió en uno de sus poderes fantasmales. Lo bueno es que no supo cuál le quité, porque si lo hubiera notado antes de volver a su tiempo, habría venido a reclamarme._

_A Law se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Qué podría tener él que le resultara valioso a la Hechicera Fantasma?_

—_Si hay algo que los mortales aprecian es su vida, sus recuerdos —comentó de pronto la fantasma —Así que eso me darás._

—_¿Qué quiere decir con…? —susurró Law._

_La Hechicera Fantasma rió suavemente, y para sorpresa de los chicos, no era una risa fría. Era una tierna y cálida, más propia de una mujer gentil que de una fantasma que cobra por sus favores._

—_La única forma de que le quites el hechizo a tu amiga es que le reveles dos secretos como nadie se los ha contado: con palabras y con acciones. Sé que suena raro, pero de esa forma, la libras de mi hechizo y me pagas al mismo tiempo. Pues el pago es que tú sufras el hechizo en su lugar._

—_Olvídelo —espetó Wall entonces, captando cabalmente lo que eso significaba —No estamos dispuestos a…_

—_De acuerdo —cortó Law, sonriendo tristemente para sorpresa de Bess y Wall._

—_¿Estás loco? —le gritó Bess, desconcertada —Law, ¿de qué servirá todo esto si ahora serás tú quien olvide a Gathie?_

—_No sabemos qué quería Gathe que Gathie olvidara —le hizo ver Law sin borrar la sonrisa triste de su cara —Así que cabe la posibilidad de que yo no la olvide a ella. Por favor, Bess —rogó en un murmullo —Tengo que intentarlo. Por Gathie._

_Bess no insistió. Por todo lo que lo conocía, sabía que Law era capaz de cualquier cosa por ayudar a Gathie. Incluso se había preguntado si Law no estaría…_

—_Si no hay más inconvenientes, podemos cerrar el trato —la Hechicera Fantasma había hecho aparecer un largo pergamino y una pluma de ave larga y transparente —Y ellos firmarán como testigos —añadió, señalando a Bess y Wall —con el compromiso de que no podrán contarle a nadie sobre esto sin sufrir consecuencias._

—_¿De cuáles consecuencias estamos hablando? —quiso saber Wall._

_La Hechicera Fantasma volvió a reír, igual de cálida y tierna que antes._

—_Eso, Wallace Andrew King, se sabrá a su debido tiempo._

_Wall se impresionó porque esa fantasma supiera su nombre completo, pero lo ignoró y no le quedó más remedio que firmar, sin antes leer cuidadosamente el contenido del pergamino. Bess, que firmó antes que él, lo miró con impaciencia._

—_¿Tienes que hacer eso, Wall? Hay que irnos para que Law cumpla el trato._

—_Espera —pidió Wall distraídamente —Casi termino._

_Y en cuanto lo hizo, los tres se despidieron de la Hechicera Fantasma, subieron al vehículo King especial que habían usado para llegar ahí y se marcharon._

—_¿De qué podría servir que leyeras todo eso? —quiso saber Bess, molesta._

_Pero Wall se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras llegaban al Portal Fantasmal King y lo atravesaban._

---Fin de Remembranza---

—¿Y te sirvió de algo?

Gathie había escuchado atentamente aquello y sentía que la tristeza y la impotencia crecían dentro de ella. ¿Porqué Law había hecho algo así por ella? ¿No podía hacer nada para regresarlo a la normalidad?

—Ahora que lo dices, leí algo que me llamó la atención —Wall se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo —Si Law llegaba a recordarte por su cuenta, sin morir en el proceso, entonces el hechizo desaparecería definitivamente. Lo que pasa es que el efecto de muerte paulatina nada más se activa cuando intentas recordar lo que olvidaste. Quizá por eso Gathie casi muere, porque intentaba acordarse sin cesar de Law.

—No creí que en serio te sirviera leer ese pergamino —Bess estaba asombrada, pero luego su expresión cambió por una de absoluto terror —¿Y las consecuencias?

—A mí no me interesan —respondió Wall con indiferencia, poniéndose de pie —Mi hermanita me importa más que eso —le revolvió el cabello con cariño a Gathie —Aunque a veces no lo parezca —y sonriendo dulcemente, salió de la habitación.

—Tu hermano es único —sentenció Bess, impresionada —Ojalá Elijah fuera así.

Elijah era el hermano mayor de Bess, tenía un par de años más que Wall.

—Pero eso nos deja en las mismas —razonó Gathie, triste —¿Cómo hacer que Law me recuerde?

—¿De verdad te importa tanto? —se interesó Bess, sonriendo con aire divertido.

Gathie se sonrojó ligeramente, mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

—Hay algo que necesito preguntarle —se limitó a responderle a su amiga —Sobre qué pasó antes de que me olvidara.

Los rojos ojos de Bess se entrecerraron, pero se quedó callada. Quién sabe, igual y lo que se venía imaginando desde hace meses era una realidad.

&&&

_Espero que esta idea resulte, puesto que se me ocurrió anoche, cuando mi cerebro ya andaba medio dormido, jajaja. En realidad, es algo que he estado trabajando desde hace tiempo, dado que los días en que me gustaba Pokemon quedaron atrás, pero algunas cosas se me quedaron tan grabadas que por eso me surgió de pronto esa añoranza por la serie, y quise combinarla con otras creaciones que en los últimos tiempos me han llamado la atención. Quizá el primer capítulo sea un tanto extraño y sin sentido, pero al menos me sirvió para ver qué quiero presentar en esta historia. Además, la presentación de otros universos le dará sabor al asunto. Esperando que no consideren demasiado rara la idea, me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


	2. La Niña y el Hermano

Dos: La Niña Que Vivió Y El Hermano Al Que Salvó

**Dos: La Niña Que Vivió Y El Hermano Al Que Salvó.**

_Poke–__Universo HP. Calle Shadow Drive, Ciudad Oscura, Zona Añil._

Pallet era un sitio al que pocos tenían acceso. Consistía en un castillo enorme y majestuoso, rodeado de verdes jardines, un bosque espeso y un lago extenso y profundo y cercano a la poca concurrida Ciudad Paleta. Era el lugar ideal para pasar un rato agradable, aunque quienes habitaban el castillo no tenían tiempo para disfrutar del paisaje. Tenían que estudiar. Al menos cuando estaban en periodo escolar.

Pero por ahora, ése no era el caso. Eran vacaciones de verano y el prestigiado instituto estaba desierto. De hecho, los encargados de éste dudaban que fuera a abrirse de nuevo, con la amenaza que se cernía sobre él. Esa situación solamente una persona la conocía a la perfección.

Ashlee Ketchum era una jovencita de agradable aspecto: cabello negro a la altura de los hombros y de puntas desordenadas, piel morena y ojos color verde aguamarina tras unos anteojos redondos. Sin embargo, era bastante peculiar. A punto de cumplir dieciséis años, había sufrido en lo que llevaba de vida todo lo que una persona común espera no sufrir en cien años. Su existencia había estado marcada por la mala fortuna casi desde que nació, pero eso no le impedía ser bondadosa en extremo. Cosa que Mish no lograba comprender.

Mish era el hermano mellizo de Ashlee, pero no se parecía nada a ella. De cabello rojo anaranjado, tez clara y ojos castaños, nadie que viera a Ashlee y a Mish juntos creería que son parientes, mucho menos hermanos, pero lo eran. Y él era muy distinto de su hermana en carácter también. Mish era alegre, un tanto despreocupado, impulsivo cuando se enfadaba y en general, espontáneo. Pero si algo lo entristecía era ver a Ashlee tan callada y pensativa, con un aire inconfundible de tristeza, y aislada del mundo.

No era para menos. Ashlee Ketchum había visto morir a alguien más ante sus ojos, como si las muertes que le habían tocado presenciar no hubieran sido suficientes. Ahora la infortunada había sido Polly Áxuki, la directora de Pallet, asesinada por nada más y nada menos que Rudolph Mane, el profesor del insitituto al que Mish más detestaba y que a ella siempre le causaba problemas. La historia era tan complicada que Ashlee no la explicó más que un par de veces, y eso porque sus amigos insistieron en conocer los detalles. Pero de eso a decir directamente cuánto le había afectado, era otra cosa. Ashlee era así, no le gustaba preocupar a los demás, por lo que solía cargar sola con sus sentimientos. Pero a Mish eso no le hacía gracia.

—Hermana… —llamó quedamente desde su cama —¿Estás bien?

Ashlee no le respondió, y siguió con la vista fija en la ventana, contemplando el cielo nocturno. Ése era un pasatiempo simple que practicaba la chica desde pequeña, dado que en aquella casa, en el número 400 de la calle Shadow Drive, no tenía nada animado qué hacer desde que tenía memoria. Mish a veces la acompañaba, pero para él lo de observar estrellas en silencio no se le daba bien.

—No lo estoy, Mish —escuchó el pelirrojo que le contestaba Ashlee —Pero llegaré a estarlo.

A Mish tuvo que bastarle con eso y volvió la vista a lo que tenía en el regazo, una carta escrita en pergamino con una caligrafía redondeada. Sonrió levemente al leer las últimas líneas y la firma antes de alzar la castaña mirada.

—Jackie dice que la veremos pronto —comentó intentando sonar despreocupado —¿Qué dices, hermana?

—Está bien —se limitó a decir Ashlee, sin apartar la vista de la ventana —¿Qué te cuenta de los demás?

Mish se animó, creyendo que podría sacar a su hermana de su ensimismamiento aunque fuera por unos minutos.

—Nancy se vuelve loca con tantas cosas que hay que hacer en su casa, pero que está bien. Mark sigue en Ciudad Celeste con sus hermanos, llegará en la semana a La Arboleda. En cuanto a la boda… Jackie dice que increíblemente, Jimmy aguanta un poco más a Fred. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

A la mención de Jimmy, Ashlee esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Me alegro por ellos —afirmó serenamente.

Mish temió haber metido la pata nombrando a Jimmy, ¿pero qué le iba a hacer? Él no tenía la culpa de que su hermana, por su excesiva nobleza, hubiera terminado su noviazgo con Jimmy para protegerlo. Sencillamente no lo entendía.

—La boda será en unas semanas —siguió hablando como si nada —¿Iremos?

Ashlee asintió.

—Lo prometimos —contestó —Además, si no vamos, Nancy nos matará.

Mish se echó a reír.

—¡Eh, anormales! —oyeron ambos hermanos que gritaban desde la planta baja de la casa —¡Hora de cenar!

Con distintos gestos de inconformidad, los dos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, abandonaron el pequeño dormitorio que compartían y bajaron la escalera, pensando en qué cosa les esperaría en el comedor.

La casa era agradable, pero no para los hermanos Ketchum. Ahí, ellos eran vistos como una especie de estorbos necesarios, pero a últimas fechas les daba igual. Afuera las cosas estaban mucho peor.

—A cenar —ordenó de mala manera un hombre robusto, de cabello oscuro y ojos pequeños y castaños que miraban con calculadora frialdad —Y cuidado con dejar algo.

Ashlee y Mish tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, observaron por un momento los insignificantes tazones de cereal con leche frente a ellos y acto seguido, sin réplicas, comenzaron a comer.

—¿Porqué tan callados? —espetó burlonamente una chica de su edad, de cabello corto y rubio y casi tan robusta como el hombre —¿Acaso ya no los quieren esos extraños amigos suyos?

—Eso quisieras —espetó Mish en voz baja, con la esperanza de que nadie oyera.

—¿Qué dices, tonto? —quiso saber la chica rubia.

Mish se encogió de hombros.

—Basta, a cenar —ordenó una mujer muy delgada, rubia y de ojos azules —Vanessa, ocúpate de cosas más importantes, ¿quieres?

La chica asintió de mala gana, observando de reojo a los mellizos.

—Y ustedes dos, no olviden asear la cocina en cuanto terminemos —agregó la mujer, fijando sus ojos en Ashlee y Mish.

—Sí, tía Daisy —dijo Ashlee sumisamente.

La vida de los hermanos Ketchum en esa casa siempre había sido la de unos criados. Sus tíos, Daisy y Víctor, los acogieron porque no les quedaba remedio, pero siempre habían dejado claro que Vanessa, su única hija, era su prioridad. Aunque bien pensado, eso no era raro. A fin de cuentas, tía Daisy nunca se había llevado bien con su hermana, la madre de Ashlee y Mish, y menos desde que se supo que ella era bruja.

Porque los hermanos Ketchum no eran chicos comunes y corrientes, sino magos. Magos a punto de hacer su último curso en el Instituto Pallet de Magia y Hechicería… si el verano terminaba bien. Después de mucho discutirlo, Ashlee había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor volver al instituto a terminar su educación y Mish, como siempre en esa clase de asuntos, estuvo de acuerdo. La chica creía que no por todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico debía dejar de pensar en el futuro.

Aunque el pasado pronosticara algo escalofriante. Y es que cuando ella y Mish tenían escasos tres meses de edad, una hechicera malvada conocida como _Lady Badshad_ había atacado la pequeña casa de los Ketchum a orillas del Lago Holy y mató a sus padres. El primero en caer fue Ash Ketchum, que a pesar de ser un excelente mago no pudo hacer nada contra semejante bruja, y apenas le había dado a su esposa tiempo de escapar con sus hijos. Pero Misty Ketchum no tuvo tanta suerte: pronto Badshad la alcanzó y pidió que le entregaran a la pequeña Ashlee. Misty se negó y esa fue su sentencia de muerte. Pero cuando Badshad creía haber conseguido la victoria y empuñó su bastón mágico para lanzarle a la bebé la maldición asesina, ésta rebotó en la criatura hacia su agresora, desvaneciéndola trece largos años. A Ashlee le quedó de recuerdo de aquella noche una extraña marca en la frente en forma circular que muchos describían como de una pokebola, y además, decían que con eso, Ashlee había evitado que Badshad acabara matando también a Mish. Era por eso que desde entonces, a los dos los conocían como La Niña Que Vivió y El Hermano Al Que Salvó, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les hacía gracia.

¿Y todo eso porqué fue? Ashlee aún sentía rabia al pensar en que una profecía era la causante de sus desdichas, una profecía pronunciada por boca de una mujer que decía que ella, Ashlee, era la destinada a acabar con Badshad. Cómo lo haría, no lo sabía, pero de una cosa estaba segura: lo intentaría. Badshad y sus _Little Shad's_, sus seguidores, ya habían causado muchos daños.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién podría estar llamando a esa hora a casa de los Avalon? ¿Acaso algún vendedor?

Vanessa, sin inmutarse, siguió degustando sus rosquillas, tío Víctor no apartaba la vista del televisor encima del refrigerador y tía Daisy atendía la tetera. Parecía que los únicos que podían abrir eran Ashlee y Mish. Él comenzó a levantarse con gesto de fastidio, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Yo lo haré —indicó, y se puso de pie.

Mish asintió, no de muy buen talante, y vio cómo Ashlee iba hacia la puerta. Mientras tanto, ella intentaba distraerse en algo tan trivial como atender a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado del umbral, pero no se dio cuenta de quién era hasta que abrió y preguntó con voz cansina.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?

Se quedó paralizada a ver que no nada más era una persona, sino tres. Uno de ellos, un chico de cabello rojo anaranjado y profundos ojos azules, iba al frente y seguramente él había llamado al timbre. Lo seguían dos chicas: una de corto y ondulado cabello color caoba y ojos violetas y la otra, de cabello y ojos color castaño rojizo. Los tres le sonreían.

—Buenas noches, Ashlee —saludó el pelirrojo —Disculpa la hora, pero ya que pasamos por aquí, queríamos felicitarlos a ti y a Mish.

—¿Felicitarnos? —se extrañó Ashlee, sin salir de su asombro —Mark, ¿qué hacen aquí exactamente?

—¡No se acuerda! —se sorprendió la chica de ojos violetas, sonriendo —Bien escribió Mish que estaba distraída.

—¿Más que de costumbre? —bromeó la castaña y los tres se echaron a reír.

Markus Aquarium, mejor conocido como Mark, era el mejor amigo de los Ketchum. Extremadamente inteligente, tenía un sentido de la responsabilidad inquebrantable, flexible únicamente cuando de ayudar a sus amigos se trataba. Era el mejor mago de su curso en Pallet y aunque no lo sabía, uno de los chico más codiciados. En contraste con su sentido del deber, tenía una parte amable que pocos le veían, entre esos pocos sus hermanos mayores, la única familia que le quedaba. Mark nació en lo que los magos llamaban _familia normil_; o sea, que su familia no tenía magia, nada más él. Era en parte por eso que se esforzaba tanto en aprender.

Nancy Oak, la castaña, era de familia mágica. Los Oak eran bien conocidos por ser lo que los magos llamaban _sangre limpia_, pero eran de escasos recursos, lo que tal vez se debía a la cantidad de miembros: Nancy tenía seis hermanos, cinco hermanas mayores y un hermano menor. Pero a pesar de eso y no ser muy lista, era alegre y una buena amiga, la persona idónea para levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera. Discutía a menudo con Mark, pero por la diferencia de personalidades, ya que en verdad, se estimaban mucho. Fue la primera amiga que los hermanos Ketchum hicieron en Pallet.

Jackeline Milano, a quien llamaban simplemente Jackie, era la chica de cabello caoba y ojos violetas y una mezcla loca de Mark y Nancy. Hija de un mago y una cariñosa mujer conocida entre la comunidad mágica como _pokesoul_ (por tener raras habilidades sobrenaturales que no eran mágicas en sí), sabía mucho respecto a los magos y normil's. Era tan inteligente como Mark y tan entusiasta como Nancy, lo cual la convertía en una chica curiosa. Su padre y el de Nancy eran amigos y trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia, aunque en distintas áreas, y a pesar de que él y toda su familia por siempre habían ido a dar a la misma casa en Pallet, Añiclaw, resultó que Jackie fue asignada a Pow. Eso a Jackie nunca le incomodó y ahora menos que nunca, puesto que salía desde hacía casi dos años con Mish. A Ashlee le agradaba que Jackie hiciera feliz a su hermano.

—¿Quiénes son, niña? —quiso saber tío Víctor, pasando por el vestíbulo.

Ashlee, sin pensarlo, cerró la puerta rápidamente y se volvió hacia su tío, sonriendo de manera falsamente tranquilizadora.

—Nadie importante, tío —explicó —Unas personas perdidas preguntando por una dirección. Querían encontrar la calle Magnol.

Tío Víctor la miró con el ceño fruncido, para acto seguido subir la escalera, seguramente directo a su habitación. Ashlee suspiró con alivio y volvió a abrir la puerta quedamente, encontrándose con un trío muy desconcertado.

—Oye, si no querías vernos, nos lo hubieras dicho —bromeó Nancy.

—Lo siento, pero tío Víctor no es muy razonable —Ashlee inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpa —Ya les contamos Mish y yo cómo se pone con la palabra con "M".

Los tres asintieron.

—Esperen aquí un minuto, enseguida saldremos —indicó Ashlee y cerró la puerta de nueva cuenta. Fue corriendo a la cocina, donde Vanessa y tía Daisy terminaban su cena, y distinguió a Mish comenzando a lavar platos. Se le acercó y le susurró —Vinieron a vernos. Las chicas y Mark.

Mish la miró con incredulidad, para acto seguido sonreír ampliamente y lavar los platos lo más deprisa posible. Ashlee, en tanto, recogió los platos de su tía y su prima, quienes se retiraron sen silencio a dormir, y ayudó a su hermano.

—¿Sabes a qué vinieron? —quiso saber Mish en cuanto vio que nadie lo oía.

—Dice Mark que quieren felicitarnos —respondió Ashlee, pensativa —Pero no entiendo, ¿porqué…?

—¡Hermana, ya sé! —exclamó Mish de pronto, secándose las manos en el regazo con dos movimientos —No te preocupes, espera aquí.

Y salió corriendo a las escaleras, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Cinco segundos después, regresó con un sobre blanco en las manos.

—Lo había olvidado —musitó Mish, extendiéndole el sobre —Feliz cumpleaños.

Ashlee abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró un pequeño calendario que colgaba de una de las paredes de la cocina. No había duda, había olvidado por completo la fecha. Aquel día era treinta y uno de julio.

—¡Mish, lo siento! —Ashlee tomó el sobre con expresión apenada —¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Perdóname!

—No tiene importancia —aseguró Mish con una sonrisa —Ahora vamos a ver qué quieren los chicos.

Su hermana asintió y dejando ordenada la cocina, fueron a la puerta y abrieron.

—¡Jackie! —exclamó Mish y sin perder tiempo abrazó a la aludida.

—Hola, Mish, mucho gusto en verte —ironizó Nancy al verse ignorada.

—Sí, nosotros también nos alegramos de venir a visitarte —la secundó Mark.

Ashlee se echó a reír y eso fue suficiente para que Mish soltara a Jackie y mirara a sus otros amigos.

—Lo siento, pero me emocioné —se disculpó y abrazó por turnos a Mark y Nancy —¿Cómo han estado?

—Podría decirse que bien, pero qué más da —Nancy sonrió —Venimos a llevarlos de paseo.

—¿Ahora? —se extrañó Mish.

—¿A esta hora? —le siguió Ashlee.

—Sí, y no hay pero que valga —advirtió Jackie con rotundidad —Así que preparen sus cosas, que después, no queremos que vuelvan aquí.

—Pero… —intentó replicar Ashlee. Ella no tenía ánimos para pasear.

—Nada, vienen con nosotros —la cortó Mark —Suban por sus cosas.

A los mellizos no les quedó de otra más que obedecer. No tardaron ni media hora en recoger sus pertenencias, pues siendo su cumpleaños número dieciséis, eran mayores de edad en el mundo mágico y podían usar magia fuera del instituto. Cuando tuvieron todo listo, abandonaron la habitación para siempre y en el camino a las escaleras, se encontraron con sus tíos.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —inquirió tío Víctor amenazadoramente.

—A donde nos plazca —respondió Mish de mala gana y lo esquivó para irse.

—Somos mayores de edad —explicó Ashlee calmadamente —Aquí ya no es seguro. Es mejor que Mish y yo nos marchemos. Buenas noches y muchas gracias.

La chica imitó a su hermano y bajó, aunque fue detenida un instante.

—Ashlee —llamó tía Daisy.

Ella se volvió para encontrarla con sus azules ojos un tanto húmedos.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —quiso saber.

—Cuida al atrabancado de tu hermano —dijo tía Daisy con cierta dureza —Cuando se enfada, es igualito que Misty. Podría traerte problemas.

Tal consejo no lo esperaba Ashlee de su tía ni en sueños, pero aún así le sonrió.

—Gracias, tía. Adiós.

Y se marchó, consciente de que seguramente, ella y Mish no volverían a ver a sus parientes normil's jamás.

—¿Qué quería tía Daisy? —inquirió Mish en cuanto su hermana salió.

—Despedirse —Ashlee se encogió de hombros —¿Qué hacemos con los baúles?

Mark sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo, de color rojo y dorado, la puso en la palma de su mano y la llave pronto creció hasta convertirse en una especie de bastón. Acto seguido, Mark lo empuñó con decisión, lo agitó encima de los baúles de sus amigos y éstos desaparecieron.

—Ahora están en La Arboleda —indicó con satisfacción —Vámonos de paseo.

—¡Al fin! —soltó Nancy con alegría —¿Y adónde iremos?

—Yo sé a dónde —Jackie tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro —Si no les importa aparecerse, claro.

Mish y Nancy hicieron una mueca: el primero porque no le agradaba la aparición y la segunda porque aún no tenía licencia.

—De acuerdo, si es la única forma… —suspiró Mish —Pero yo aún no sé hacerlo bien, ¿recuerdas, Jackie?

—Sí, por eso te vas conmigo —Jackie le tomó una mano —Nos veremos —y acto seguido, ella y Mish desaparecieron.

—Ahora nosotros —Mark les extendió las manos a las chicas.

Nancy se aferró a una, pero Ashlee se quedó quieta.

—Yo sé aparecerme —recordó de pronto.

—Pero no sabes adónde vamos —le hizo ver Mark —Sujétate.

Ashlee dudó, pero acabó obedeciendo. Y tras la cortísima experiencia de sentirse pasar por un tubo apretado, pudo ver el sitio donde estaban.

—¡Ciudad Neón! —soltó Jackie cerca de ellos, exaltada —El mejor lugar para venir de paseo nocturno. ¡Vamos!

Llevando a Mish de la mano, Jackie pronto se perdió de vista entre la multitud. Nancy, en tanto, se entretenía en admirar las marquesinas de los distintos casinos y sitios públicos que inundaban la ciudad, y Mark observaba que Ashlee no sonreía nada.

—¿No te agrada? —le preguntó.

—No es eso —Ashlee intentó sonreír conciliadoramente —Me llama la atención.

—¿Qué?

—Que no haya llegado la guerra aquí.

Era cierto. Los habitantes de Ciudad Neón se veían tan despreocupados y felices que era evidente que la mayor parte eran normil's. Seguramente ninguno de ellos sabía lo que se les venía encima a los magos.

—Por ahora no pienses en eso —pidió Mark —Es tu cumpleaños, ¡diviértete!

Ashlee cayó en la cuenta que eso era cierto y logró sonreír ligeramente.

—¿Sabes? Así te ves mucho mejor —Mark apartó la vista, pues al decirle eso a su amiga, había sentido algo muy extraño —Ahora veamos que Nancy no se pierda.

Ashlee se echó a reír.

Los cinco amigos la pasaron sumamente bien en Ciudad Neón, yendo de un lado a otro. Tuvieron la suerte de que se había instalado una feria en el poblado, así que subieron a todas las atracciones mecánicas que pudieron, estallando en carcajadas cuando vieron que Nancy quería bajarse del inofensivo carrusel.

—Esa cosa está endemoniada —se quejó la castaña cuando por fin pudo bajar.

—Nancy, no sabes apreciar la vida —Jackie se rió de su propio comentario —Y ahora, ¿qué quieren hacer?

—¡Pastel! —soltó Mish de repente —Un cumpleaños no es lo mismo sin pastel.

—Mish, eres alérgico al chocolate —advirtió Ashlee entonces.

—¡Hermana! ¿Para qué me lo recuerdas? —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Para que no pidas un pastel de chocolate. Mejor pide uno de fresas.

—Pero tú eres alérgica a las fresas —se extrañó Mish.

Los amigos de los Ketchum se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué tal un pastel de vainilla? —sugirió Mark, conciliador como siempre.

—¡Ay, Mark! Ese sabor no es divertido —se quejó Nancy.

Mark la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya, ya —tranquilizó Jackie —Vamos a una pastelería y ojalá encontremos algún pastel digno de consenso.

—¿Digno de qué? —soltó Nancy.

Jackie lanzó un bufido de resignación y mejor indicó el camino a una pastelería cercana, siendo seguida por sus amigos.

Ya en el sitio, Ashlee y Mish decidieron que preferían comprar un pastel de nuez, para evitarse problemas. Salieron por delante de sus amigos, que no dejaron que pagaran el postre, alegando que los festejados no tenían porqué hacerlo.

—Considérenlo parte de nuestro regalo —sentenció Nancy.

Los mellizos no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar. Ya instalados en una larga banca de la feria, se dedicaron a comer pastel, a decir bromas y a comentar detalles de los últimos días. Nancy, sobre todo, tenía mucho qué contar, dado que en la siguiente semana la mayor de sus hermanas, Jill, se casaría.

—Es un milagro que Fred lograra ganarse a mamá —afirmó, refiriéndose a Fred Delafour, el prometido de su hermana —Mira que es pesado cuando quiere y también sorprende. En fin, ya verán cómo está de cambiado cuando vayan a la boda.

—Yo lo vi y vaya que sorprende —Jackie asintió mientras se pasaba una servilleta por la comisura de los labios —No creí que alguien de _Golden Rod_ fuera así. Desde cuarto, me quedé con la impresión de los de Golden Rod eran unos engreídos.

—Bueno, si a esas vamos, los de _Jupiter_ no se quedan atrás —soltó Mish de repente, sonriendo con picardía —¿Ya se te olvida Kroy?

Jackie se echó a reír, Nancy frunció el ceño y Ashlee se limitó a sonreír.

—Vica Kroy es sólo una chica —Mark hizo una mueca de fastidio —Y una buena amiga por correspondencia. No comprendo por qué molestas tanto con eso, Mish.

Pero Mish pareció no escucharlo, puesto que se dedicó a reír con Jackie.

—Bien, ahora podemos irnos —declaró Nancy de pronto —Mamá se preocupará si no llegamos temprano.

Los demás asintieron, se pusieron de pie y buscando un sitio apartado y solitario, se desaparecieron, apareciendo en el exterior de una casa altísima y de aspecto viejo, que parecía mantenerse de pie por magia. A su alrededor, varios robles de tronco delgado le hacían honor al nombre que ostentaba la casa en una placa cercana a la puerta principal: _La Arboleda_. Los chicos se acercaron y Nancy abrió la puerta al tiempo que decía quedamente.

—Seguramente todos andan con preparativos de la boda, así que si quieren irse a dormir sin preocupaciones…

Pero no terminó la frase. La oscura cocina por la que circulaban entonces se iluminó de pronto, dejando ver a varias personas que gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sorpresa!

Los cinco jóvenes se quedaron muy sorprendidos, más Ashlee y Mish cuando vieron que la mesa de la cocina ostentaba como principal festín un pastel enorme, del que no podía saberse el sabor a simple vista por ser el betún de color entre verde y azul.

—¡Ashlee, Mish, queridos, felicidades! —un abrazo otorgado por una mujer alta, un tanto rechoncha y de cabello castaño les cortó la respiración a ambos.

—Muchas gracias, señora Oak —logró decir Ashlee.

—Disculpe, pero… apenas respiramos —se atrevió a mascullar Mish.

La señora Oak los soltó y les sonrió con cariño.

—¡Aquí está nuestra benefactora! —una pareja de chicas de cabello castaño rojizo, idénticas hasta el último detalle, se plantó frente a Ashlee y la aprisionó en un abrazo incluso más apretado que el de la señora Oak —¡Felicidades!

—Fleur, Joyce, ¿podrían intentar no asfixiar a mi hermana? —solicitó Mish, entre divertido y sarcástico.

Las gemelas, hermanas mayores de Nancy, soltaron a Ashlee al tiempo que rompían en carcajadas.

Las felicitaciones siguieron por un buen rato, y después de eso, los cinco amigos tuvieron que aguantar más pastel en su estómago, aunque no fue un gran sacrificio dado que el postre estaba delicioso. Fue mientras lo consumían que supieron que lo había preparado la señora Milano.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer —comentó la modesta mujer, que poseía el mismo color de cabello que su hija Jackie.

—Muchas gracias, señora Milano —dijo Ashlee cortésmente.

Mish negó con la cabeza, entre sonriente y resignado. Ya se había acostumbrado a la excesiva cortesía de su hermana. Incluso con aquellas personas cercanas a ella o aquellas que ni siquiera la merecían.

—Muy bien, ya es hora de dormir —anunció la señora Oak luego de un momento más de charlas y risas —Ya es tarde. ¡Buenas noches a todos!

A regañadientes, todos obedecieron, y ayudaron a limpiar el sitio como pudieron. Los matrimonios Oak y Milano fueron de los primeros en acostarse, encargándoles a sus respectivos hijos que terminaran el trabajo.

—Si para eso quiero ser madre —bromeó Fleur, granjeándose las risas de todos.

Al final, no quedaron en la cocina más que los cinco amigos y en un rincón, apenas sin moverse, dos chicos un año menor que ellos que conversaban en susurros: un rubio con aspecto despistado y mirada de chiflado y uno de cabello castaño rojizo que parecía muy alegre.

—Esto ha sido inesperado —dijo de pronto Mish —Pero me encantó.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Nancy sonrió con entusiasmo —Mamá cada día se luce más.

—Y mamá no se queda atrás —agregó Jackie —Ese pastel estaba delicioso.

—¿De qué sabor era, por cierto? —quiso saber Mish.

—De vainilla —ante semejante respuesta, todos miraron a Jackie incrédulamente —¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo le dije a mamá qué sabores no podían comer, así que le dejé a su criterio el sabor del pastel.

—Ahora comprendo porqué tú y Mark se llevan tan bien —Nancy se rió un poco antes de seguir —Si les soy sincera, llegué a creer que acabarían juntos.

—¿Ah, sí? —se extrañó Jackie —Es cierto que Mark y yo nos llevamos bien, pero no para ser pareja. Creo que soy demasiado alegre para él.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Nancy.

—No, en serio —Jackie se puso seria —A veces las personas necesitan parecerse para quererse mucho, aunque aparentemente sean diferentes. Creo que por eso Mish y yo hemos estado tan contentos.

—Eso ni dudarlo —afirmó Mish, sonriéndole tiernamente a Jackie.

Nancy soltó un bufido.

Ashlee se limitaba a observar y escuchar. Sinceramente no tenía ánimos para participar en la conversación, y menos con el tema que habían tocado su hermano y sus amigos. Reflexionó las palabras de Jackie y pensó que algo de razón sí tenía, pero entonces, ¿qué la había llevado a relacionarse con Jimmy? Tenían cosas en común, eso era cierto, pero en cuanto a diferencias… No era nada fácil comprender a La Niña Que Vivió, claro que no. Ni siquiera Mish la conocía totalmente.

—Hora de dormir —sentenció Nancy, conteniendo un bostezo —Me caigo.

Todos los que quedaban en la cocina asintieron y subieron, pero no pasaron ni dos horas para que alguien volviera a bajar. Era Ashlee, que últimamente dormía menos que antes. Sufría de insomnio y además, las pocas veces que lograba dormir tenía pesadillas.

—¿Quién es? —oyó que alguien le preguntaba desde la cocina, cuando entró en ella —¿Ashlee? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buenas noches, Mark —saludó la chica, acomodándose los anteojos para enfocar mejor a su pelirrojo amigo —¿No puedes dormir?

—No mucho —Mark asintió con la cabeza —¿Y tú?

—Estoy acostumbrada —Ashlee se encogió de hombros —Pero las chicas ya están dormidas, así que bajé para no molestarlas.

Mark asintió.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —ofreció de pronto.

Ashlee asintió, arqueando las cejas.

—No sabía que supieras preparar té —confesó, sentándose a la mesa.

—Viviendo con tres hermanos mayores, algo tenía que aprender sobre cuidarse a sí mismo —Mark se encogió de hombros, vigilando la tetera —Davis me enseñó.

Ashlee se puso a recordar lo que sabía de la familia de Mark. Él dijo que sus padres murieron cuando él tenía tres años y que quedó al cuidado de sus hermanos mayores. Davis era el mayor de los Aquarium.

—¿Tus hermanos están bien? —inquirió con suavidad.

—Davis va a casarse —soltó Mark, preparando las tazas de té —Nos tiene a todos locos con ese tema. Desde que Orla aceptó, no ha parado de sonreír. Lo envidio.

—¿Ah, sí? —se extrañó Ashlee —¿Porqué?

—Tiene a alguien que lo quiere —se limitó a decir Mark, tendiéndole una taza a su amiga al tiempo que tomaba asiento —Y tal y como están las cosas, es mejor que lo disfrute, ¿no te parece?

—No vas a empezar con lo mismo que Mish, ¿verdad?

Mark la miró con asombro, ¿cómo es que Ashlee podía adivinar tan atinadamente la intención de las personas? ¿Acaso usaba Legeremancia o qué?

—No quisiera, pero sí —se limitó a responder, viéndose descubierto —No sé cómo permites que tu propio hermano se arriesgue mientras que a Jimmy…

—Yo no le permito nada a Mish —corrigió Ashlee con energía, con la vista fija en su taza de té —En cuanto a Jimmy… Creo que es mejor así. No ha hecho el menor intento por remediarlo, así que algo de razón sí tuve.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No nos queremos lo suficiente.

—¿Y eso cómo puedes saberlo?

Ashlee suspiró, y Mark detectó cansancio en el gesto. Cansancio y tristeza.

—Yo lo quiero mucho —comenzó, tomando su taza con ambas manos —Pero no siento que pueda estar con él siempre, que estaremos juntos hasta que envejezcamos y nos marchemos de este mundo. En pocas palabras, Jimmy no me inspira nada a futuro.

—¿Nada más por eso? —se sorprendió Mark, sin molestarse en disimularlo.

—Para mí, eso es importante —Ashlee le dio un sorbo a su té antes de seguir —Si la persona a quien se supone que amo no me da las suficientes razones para seguir, para querer salir viva de lo que me espera, ¿la amo en realidad?

Mark comprendió a dónde quería llegar.

—En pocas palabras, cuando piensas en Jimmy, no te ves luego de acabar con Badshad. ¿Es eso?

Ashlee asintió.

—Conociéndote, debes estarlo analizando bajo microscopio —comentó.

—Tal vez —Mark se encogió de hombros —Es que… me resulta un poco curioso tu razonamiento, nada más. Aunque un poco lógico sí me resulta.

—Eso me alegra —Ashlee sonrió, comprensiva, y bebió más té antes de agregar —Me costó mucho trabajo llegar a esa conclusión, dado que siento algo por Jimmy. Solamente que mientras más lo pensaba, menos importante me parecía. Y no me refiero a que le restara importancia por todo lo que ha pasado.

Mark sabía mejor que nadie qué había pasado. Había escuchado atentamente a Ashlee cuando lo narraba, preguntándose cómo alguien podía aguantar tantas desgracias sin amargarse. Le sorprendía que a pesar de todo, Ashlee siguiera siendo una persona amable, con la que podía tratarse por las buenas, una persona fiel a lo que creía y a quienes quería, y sobre todo, hermosa. Un minuto, ¿acababa de pensar que era hermosa?

La observó detenidamente mientras ambos se sumían en el silencio, bebiendo su té. Sí, ya lo había notado antes, no había duda: Ashlee era hermosa. No era extraño que varios chicos de Pallet, Jimmy Oak entre los principales, la miraran con atención cuando se paseaba por el castillo. Pero eso era, en gran parte, por la fama de la chica Ketchum. Muy pocos se habían tomado la molestia de conocerla a fondo, de ver más allá de su cara bonita, de su fama, de aquella marca en forma de pokebola que tenía en la frente, de aquellos anteojos que le daban aspecto de sabelotodo… Pocos podían saber qué pasaba por su mente y su corazón en realidad. Mark imaginaba que incluso Mish ignoraba todo lo que Ashlee era en verdad.

—Las cosas son extrañas —musitó de pronto Ashlee, terminándose su té —No importando las circunstancias, al final mi destino siempre será el mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Por alguna razón, Mark sentía que aquellas palabras eran un mal presagio, sobre todo por la expresión de resignación y la leve sonrisa que mostraba su amiga. Una sonrisa que parecía indicar que no importando lo que pasara, ella estaba conforme.

—Cosas sin importancia —respondió Ashlee, poniéndose de pie —Intentaré dormir un poco, aunque no creo lograrlo. No te preocupes —agregó, notando la mirada dudosa de Mark —Ya me acostumbré.

—Mejor conversemos —sugirió el pelirrojo —Será más provechoso que ir a dar vueltas en la cama sin conseguir nada.

Ashlee pareció meditarlo y acabó asintiendo. Los dos amigos se retiraron a la sala, tomaron asiento en uno de los desgastados sillones y comenzaron a charlar de cualquier tema que se les venía a la mente, intentando no tocar el tema de la guerra, del efímero noviazgo entre Ashlee y Jimmy Oak y otros similares. Mark, al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, notó con cierto alivio que a su amiga le estaba dando sueño, pues entrecerraba los ojos suavemente, como si no quisiera cerrarlos.

—Ashlee, ¿no deberías…? —comenzó.

No terminó la frase cuando Ashlee dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, sobre él. Eso lo sorprendió hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un detalle: lo que había dicho ella de estar acostumbrada a la falta de sueño. ¿Qué tanto tendría en la cabeza para no poder dormir? ¿Sería que aún padecía pesadillas? Con sumo cuidado, depositó la cabeza de su amiga en su regazo y luego de dudarlo un segundo, le pasó una mano por la cabeza, acariciando su negro cabello.

¿Al final Mish y Jackie iban a tener razón con sus locas ideas? Mark negó con la cabeza. Ashlee era su amiga, Jimmy también. Él no sería el causante de sus desdichas.

&&&

_Ahora la presentación del segundo Poke–Universo, ¡menudo lío! La verdad es que al igual que con el anterior, no creo que sea difícil de deducir qué historias están mezcladas, así que ojalá no me cuelguen los fans de ninguna de las dos, aunque debo aclarar que yo soy parte de ellos y me gustó unirlas. En fin, mejor me dejo de cosas. Cuídense y espero que nos leamos pronto._


	3. Cartas Mágicas

**Tres: Cartas Mágicas.**

_Poke–__Universo CCS. Torre de la Alianza, Ciudad Paleta, Zona Añil._

La chica iba retrasada, y lo sabía. Tras cruzar el Jardín de la Esperanza, cercano a su destino, pudo posar su azulada mirada en éste: una alta torre blanca, con detalles en dorado y plateado, en cuya punta ondeaba una bandera que desde el suelo, era casi imposible de distinguir. Ignorando a todo aquel que la miraba, la chica de uniforme escolar azul oscuro se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento, miró el magnífico paisaje que ofrecía la torre y acto seguido, siguió corriendo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la torre, encontró que la esperaban, lo que no era un detalle extraño. Lo extraño era que quien aguardaba su arribo no parecía impaciente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica, ladeando un poco la cabeza, provocando que algunos mechones de cabello negro rojizo le cayeran sobre un hombro.

—Cinco minutos tarde —respondió su interlocutor, un chico de su edad de cabello castaño y cuyos ojos, del mismo tono que su cabello, se entrecerraban por el sol que brillaba sobre su cabeza —Vas mejorando, Marine Ash.

La chica, sonriendo con nerviosismo, se encogió de hombros, acomodándose mejor la mochila que cargaba a la espalda. Enseguida, el chico se echó a reír.

—Lo siento, no pude evitar fijarme —se disculpó él —Será mejor entrar.

La joven asintió, sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo colocó en la parte superior izquierda de la blusa azul marino de cuello blanco. El chico, que por cierto vestía con un uniforme escolar muy similar, la imitó.

Cruzaron las puertas corredizas automáticas y se dirigieron sin titubeos al fondo de un pasillo que ostentaba al inicio un letrero que decía _Sólo personal autorizado_. Un guardia de uniforme color verde turquesa oscuro iba a detenerlos, pero al ver lo que traían prendido en la ropa, se limitó a hacerles una reverencia y hacerse a un lado.

—Tardaré en acostumbrarme a eso —confesó el chico al seguir caminando.

—Dímelo a mí —la chica se rió brevemente —Y eso que seré la reina algún día. Se supone que a estas alturas ya debería haber aprendido todos los protocolos, pero no. Aún se me olvidan algunos.

Ahora le tocaba a ella reír. Tras un largo recorrido, llegaron al final del pasillo, que mostraba las puertas metálicas de un elevador. La chica presionó un botón a la derecha de las puertas y éstas se abrieron casi de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, vamos por ellos —murmuró con cierto aire bromista y se metió al elevador seguida de cerca por el muchacho —Al, ¿crees que te acostumbres pronto?

El joven pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de asentir.

—Por ti lo haría, Marine Ash —afirmó, sonriente.

Sintieron que el elevador comenzaba su ascenso y se quedaron callados. Como aquel era un elevador directo, no hubo demoras en alguna escala. Pronto llegaron a su destino, el cual se mostró al abrirse las puertas: una sala que contenía una gran mesa ovalada, varias sillas alrededor de ésta y tres de las cuatro paredes hechas de ventanas exclusivamente. A través de dichas ventanas, podía observarse el magno panorama que la cima de la Torre de la Alianza podía ofrecer.

—Siento la demora —se disculpó en el acto la joven, dirigiéndose a quienes en ese momento ocupaban las sillas, un sinnúmero de personas de las que el chico castaño solamente había escuchado sus nombres —Práctica del club de última hora.

—Lo supuse, _Charizard_ —soltó en tono divertido un hombre joven de cabello rojo anaranjado y ojos castaños, de aspecto demasiado serio.

—No es el momento, tío —le soltó la chica, con sus azules ojos entrecerrados —Y por cierto, ¿cómo te las arreglaste tú para venir aquí?

El pelirrojo sonrió un poco.

—Recuperaré mi clase mañana —se limitó a contestar.

La chica movió la cabeza de manera resignada y tomó asiento a la derecha de quien ocupaba la cabecera, un hombre de semblante sereno, pelirrojo y de ojos azules. La corona plateada en su cabeza con una pokebola dorada y plateada hablaba mucho de su rango en aquella reunión. El chico castaño, por su parte, tomó asiento a la izquierda del pelirrojo de ojos azules, y a la derecha del pelirrojo de ojos castaños.

—Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos —comenzó el pelirrojo de la corona —La reunión de hoy es para presentarles oficialmente a la legítima heredera al trono de La Unión, Marine Ash Aquarium,. Y de paso, a su prometido, Al Ming.

Todas las miradas pasaban de la chica de cabello negro rojizo al joven castaño, como en un partido de tenis bastante rápido. Ambos jóvenes se intimidaron ante eso, hasta que el pelirrojo de ojos castaños, que por cierto ostentaba una corona azul en la cabeza, rompió el silencio.

—Entiendo la presentación de Marine Ash, Mark, ¿pero y la del _enano_?

Mientras Marine Ash miraba a su tío con el ceño fruncido, el pelirrojo de la corona plateada sonrió con benevolencia.

—Es el prometido de Marine Ash —el hombre respondió aquello como si fuera algo obvio —Tiene que acostumbrarse a los protocolos.

—¿Y qué garantía hay de que llegue a ser de la Familia Real en el futuro? —se escuchó preguntar desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos rosados miró a los presentes con curiosidad.

—Señor King, agradezco que lo pregunte, pero no creo que haya una respuesta en estas fechas —el pelirrojo de la corona plateada sonrió con suavidad —A la larga, eso lo decidirán únicamente mi hija y el joven Ming.

El señor King, considerado un hombre respetado en esa mesa, asintió y no dijo más. Muchos se sorprendieron ante eso, pero fue una mujer pelirroja de ojos color verde neón quien habló al respecto.

—Perdone, su Majestad, pero eso es extraño. No es que no viera cosas más raras, pero creo que necesitamos alguna explicación un poco más… convincente.

—Oye, Paré, no le hables así —espetó el pelirrojo de ojos castaños.

—Disculpe, su Alteza Alterna, pero es lo que pienso —replicó Paré hábilmente, sonriendo con cierta rebeldía —Desde el gobierno de su Difunta Majestad se nos permitió hablar con franqueza en estas reuniones y no pienso ahora echarme para atrás.

El pelirrojo de ojos castaños, pasándose una mano por la corona azul que lucía, hizo una mueca de fastidio y soltó un leve gruñido.

—Mish, si fueras tan amable, quisiera que no te pelearas con los demás Consejeros —pidió el pelirrojo de ojos azules, haciendo que el otro pelirrojo le lanzara una mirada asesina —Jackeline, te lo encargo.

Una joven sentada a la izquierda de Mish, de cabello caoba y ojos violetas, asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Lo que necesitamos ahora es organizarnos —tomó la palabra alguien sentado frente a Jackeline, una mujer de cabello negro y amables ojos color azul oscuro, los que destacaban a pesar de los anteojos ovalados que usaba —Primero que nada, ¿qué hay acerca de las habilidades de su Alteza Real?

Marine Ash, al escuchar eso, dio un respingo.

—Ha estado practicando con todo su ahínco —aseguró Mark, sin inmutarse.

—¿Ya domina lo básico? —continuó interrogando la mujer de anteojos.

—Por supuesto, señorita Doherty —asintió Mark.

—¿Y qué hay de su… otra mitad? —soltó inesperadamente una mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos de un tono azul grisáceo claro.

—Está en las mismas condiciones, señorita Combs —aseveró Mark —Nada de qué preocuparse. Yo mismo me encargo de orientarla. Y el joven Ming ayuda también.

Al oírse nombrar, Al se irguió más en su silla.

—Ah, lo olvidábamos —dijo con ironía un hombre sentado junto a la pelirroja Paré, de cabello negro y ojos extrañamente negros, sin distinción alguna entre su pupila y su iris —Hablamos con el mejor informado sobre el tema, ¿no?

—¿Sabes, Áxuki? Desde que estás entre nosotros, andas insoportable —le hizo ver el señor King, quien se ganó una mirada de censura de la señorita Doherty, sentada a su lado —No es ofensa, solamente una opinión.

Áxuki frunció el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros. Todos los presentes en la mesa, incluso Mish, sonrieron levemente, conteniendo una débil risa.

—Por el momento es todo —el pelirrojo en la cabecera se puso de pie —A menos que tengan algún inconveniente…

No pudo continuar, ya que a través de las ventanas, veía cómo el sol se opacaba al ser cubierto por una densa nube. Frunció el ceño.

—Magia humana —musitó, desviando la vista hacia Marine Ash —Hazte cargo.

La chica asintió y caminando hacia una ventana, la abrió de par en par. Se descolgó del cuello una pequeña llave rosada con un círculo en la parte superior que encerraba un corazón dorado y una pokebola dorada y plateada en la parte que unía la llave con una fina cadena plateada. La chica extendió una mano con la llave y recitó.

—Llave que guardas los secretos de La Unión contra la oscuridad. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Marine Ash, la heredera de dos mundos que te ordena cumplas con su contrato… ¡Libérate!

Casi al instante, la llavecita levitó unos segundos, giró sobre su eje y poco a poco, se alargó lo suficiente como para convertirse en una especie de bastón. La joven lo tomó del centro, para luego empuñarlo con ambas manos.

—Ahora vuelvo, papá —le indicó a Mark, para luego salir por la ventana abierta, en un salto al vacío.

A los pocos segundos de empezar a caer, la joven cerró los ojos un momento y una ráfaga de aire salió de ella, haciéndola levantar el vuelo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Realizó un amplio arco en el aire antes de ascender y encaminarse a la nube, no sin antes asegurarse de que en tierra, nadie la veía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y en un instante, pareció desvanecerse en la nada.

Pero la verdad, es que estaba invisible. En ese estado, se acercó lo más posible a la nube en cuestión, rodeándolas con cuidado y analizando la situación. Finalmente, al percibir que había una presencia mágica en su interior, decidió forzarla a salir. Metió una mano a un bolsillo de su falda, de donde sacó una especie de carta de tarot, rosa con detalles dorados y plateados. En una cara, podía verse un complejo símbolo mágico que incluía un corazón, y por el otro, podía verse la figura de un Raikou, teniendo debajo de él un letrero en idioma _orange_: _The Thunder_.

—Carta Unión, une tu elemento al mío —comenzó, lanzando la carta por encima de su cabeza, donde la misma se quedó flotando y girando al tiempo que la señalaba con el bastón rosado sostenido en alto —Libera el poder que se te ha dado y conviértete en mi aliada… ¡Thunder!

De la carta, surgieron relámpagos que le dieron de lleno a la chica, quien no se inmutó para nada. Cuando los relámpagos dejaron de golpearla, fijó su vista en la nube y extendiendo su mano libre, apuntó a la nube.

De inmediato, un potente relámpago amarillo surgió de su mano y fue a atravesar la nube, iluminando tenuemente su interior. Marine Ash observó atentamente cualquier cosa que ocurriera, aunque su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que la nube se disolvía y que nadie parecía salir. Frunció el ceño con cierta frustración, y cerrando los ojos, emitió un destello violeta y se fue de allí. Reapareció en el interior del sitio de reuniones que ocupara minutos antes en la Torre de la Alianza, asombrando a unos cuantos.

—No entiendo —le dijo a su padre, en cuanto regresó su bastón a ser una pequeña llave mágica y colgársela al cuello —Había una presencia mágica, pero no había nadie.

Mark frunció el ceño, pensativo, para acto seguido volverse hacia Al Ming.

—Sentí lo mismo, su Majestad —el muchacho habló sabiendo que Mark esperaba que lo hiciera —La presencia mágica estaba allí, pero se desvaneció.

El hombre asintió y se encaminó a las puertas del elevador.

—Este asunto se discutirá después, ahora cada uno debe cumplir sus obligaciones. Nos veremos dentro de una semana.

Acto seguido, abordó el elevador y se retiró.

Poco a poco, los presentes se retiraron, dirigiéndole algunas miradas de soslayo a Marine Ash. La chica no se inmutó, pero cuando el último de los adultos se marchó, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Les cuesta trabajo creer que yo seré reina —confesó, volviéndose hacia Al —Seguramente creen que no seré ni la mitad de buena que era mamá.

Marine Ash volvió a suspirar y le tendió una mano a Al.

—Salgamos de aquí —pidió.

El chico asintió, le tomó la mano y abordaron juntos el elevador.

Mientras bajaban, pensó en lo extraño que se habían dado las cosas. Hacía aproximadamente dos años había llegado él desde Ciudad Acertijo, en la Zona del mismo nombre, para acatar una orden familiar: recuperar las legendarias _Cartas Pow_, creadas por una pariente lejana, la hechicera Holy Pow. Sin embargo, al llegar a Ciudad Paleta, se encontró con que ya había alguien buscándolas: una insignificante niña, que no parecía muy buena en magia, y que respondía al nombre de Marine Amantium.

O al menos así la conoció, porque poco a poco quedó de manifiesto que esa niña no era tan normal como parecía, sobre todo cuando escuchó cómo la llamaba un pequeño peluche volador que parecía un hado: Marine Ash. Si mal no recordaba, Marine Ash era el nombre de la heredera al trono de La Unión, ¿qué hacía poniendo bajo control un montón de cartas mágicas traviesas?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Resulta que el dueño anterior de las Cartas Pow había sido ni más ni menos que Mark Aquarium, actual rey de La Unión y padre de Marine Ash. Y eso era porque los Aquarium eran descendientes directos de Holy Pow, emparentados con ella a través de su único hijo, Michael, cosa que Al no esperaba. Se suponía que la casa Ming, a la que él pertenecía, era la única familia actual que tenía algo que ver con la fallecida hechicera, pero al parecer, no era así.

La forma en que las cartas pasaban de un dueño a otro era complicada: tenían que ser selladas por la persona elegida por el guardián pokemon de las mismas, ese duende alado de peluche llamado Celebi, y si el Aquarium en turno, al terminar de sellarlas, no lograba con ellas vencer en un duelo mágico al guardián pokemon de forma humana Pol, entonces se le retiraba el control de las cartas, acarreándose un severo castigo: olvidar por completo que alguna vez tuvo magia y a quien quisiera más que a nadie. Eso había sido así por siglos, pero Mark Aquarium hizo algo insólito: renunció a su derecho sin dar mayor explicación. Nadie supo porqué lo hizo, pero eso le ocasionó perder su magia, aunque por alguna razón, no olvidó al amor de su vida.

Esa era la parte más rara de la historia, porque quienes conocían al rey de cerca (y eran pocos los que gozaban de ese privilegio) aseguraban que poco después que éste perdiera su magia, la reina había muerto de una misteriosa enfermedad. Nadie sabía cómo era que la reina, una mujer que en el pasado había sorteado grandes peligros, ahora era acometida por una simple dolencia, pero así había sido. O era lo que todo el mundo decía. Ni siquiera Marine Ash recordaba de qué había muerto su madre, lo que tal vez se debía a que ella tenía tres años cuando eso ocurrió.

Sin embargo, eso no ocupaba la mente de la joven princesa en esos momentos. Lo que ahora le intrigaba era esa presencia mágica que había sentido. No era de nadie que ella conociera, aunque la verdad, desconocía qué tantos magos quedaban en el mundo actual, que por las investigaciones del Centro de Inteligencia Real, sabía que eran pocos.

—¿Preocupada por la presencia? —la interrogó Al en ese momento, que salían de la Torre de la Alianza.

—Sí, porque no la conozco. Sé que no debemos ser los únicos capaces de usar magia humana en el mundo, pero… esta presencia… era como si la conociera…

—No puede ser —soltó Al algo incrédulo —Nunca la habías sentido.

—Lo sé, y es lo que me inquieta. ¡Vaya! —Marine Ash suspiró —Ojalá que las cosas no se compliquen justo ahora.

—¿Porqué? —se intrigó Al.

—Bueno, porque ahora que papá anunció mi título y nuestro compromiso al Consejo, lo que sigue es el anuncio al reino entero.

El joven respiró profundamente. El reino entero implicaba todas las Zonas. Lo que significaba que su familia por fin vería que su relación con la princesa iba en serio.

—Lo que tu padre disponga, está bien —se decidió a decir —Y espero, por el bien del Consejo, que Pol deje de comportarse como lo hace.

Marine Ash, al oír eso, se echó a reír.

—Vamos, compréndelo —trató de explicar —Apenas se está acostumbrando a ser un humano ordinario. Se requirió de mucha magia nuestra y de Jeremy para lograrlo.

A la mención de Jeremy, Al hizo una mueca.

—Sí, sé que sin Pinedo, no lo habríamos logrado —comentó de mala gana, refiriéndose a Jeremy Pinedo, último descendiente del clan Pow —Aunque aún no entiendo porqué Pol quiso volverse humano. Eso es raro incluso para él.

Marine Ash rió de nueva cuenta, esperando que no se notara que ella sabía la respuesta a esa incógnita.

—Lo mejor por el momento es vivir la poca vida normal que nos queda —dijo de pronto, sonriendo con nostalgia —Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto nuestras vidas cambiarán de golpe.

—¿Lo presientes o lo soñaste? —quiso saber Al.

Sabía perfectamente que por medio de su magia humana, Marine Ash podía tener predicciones; o sea, sueños algo bizarros (aunque sumamente acertados) sobre el futuro. Pero por su magia pokemon, podía incluso vislumbrar ese futuro.

—Lo presiento —matizó Marine Ash, desviando su vista al cielo —Solamente que quisiera saber qué significa algo que escuché anoche mientras dormía… Era una frase misteriosa dicha por una voz que me pareció conocida… Pero no la recuerdo bien —añadió, sacando la punta de la lengua en señal de vergüenza.

—Celebi te oye decir eso y te dirá que eres una despistada —bromeó Al.

—Hablaba del destino de alguien, pero ahora nada más recuerdo que era una voz muy tierna. Y que sonaba muy triste.

—Y quisieras ayudarle.

—Ahí está lo extraño. Quisiera hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, sé que no debo.

—Oye, un caso digno para enviarle a Pinedo. Él es bueno en eso de los misterios.

—Lo pensaré —musitó Marine Ash, aunque por su tono, se notaba que hablaba en serio —Además, hace mucho que no veo a Jeremy. Sería una excusa para traerlo de vuelta a la Zona Añil.

—Debe estar muy contento en Isla Shamuti —replicó Al.

—Lo sé, pero sería agradable verlo, ¿no?

El chico no hizo comentarios. No quería manifestar precisamente en ese instante, que paseaban por el Parque de la Esperanza tomados de la mano y admirando los árboles en flor, lo que creía ver en Pinedo cada vez que éste observaba a Marine Ash.

&&&

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta extraña locura. No sé ustedes, pero me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo con esto. A mi parecer, es bastante claro qué series relacioné esta vez y ya se va viendo las coincidencias en los universos, ¿no les parece? Por el momento éste es el último universo que presentaré antes de lo que sigue, un concepto por completo diferente que anda rondando en mi cabeza desde hace un par de días, así que ojalá les guste. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	4. Vértices

**Cuatro: Vértices.**

_Centro de Monitoreo de Universos. Núcleo de la Nada._

La Nada es aquel sitio donde precisamente, no existe nada. Es un vacío infinito que a cualquiera lo hace sentirse irremediablemente insignificante. Y es en su centro exacto, en su núcleo, donde se encuentra una especie de construcción a la que pocos tienen acceso. Se trata del Centro de Monitoreo de Universos.

Ahora mismo, mientras la Nada pasa suavemente de un blanco grisáceo a un negro profundo, hay mucho movimiento. Se ha ordenado arreglar perfectamente el Recinto de los Vértices, pues está a punto de producirse uno.

Un Vértice, en el lenguaje del Centro, es una coincidencia entre dos o más universos. El Centro, cuya misión principal es la vigilancia, tienen además una tarea adicional cuando uno de esos vértices se produce: analizarlo a fondo. Para los que laboran en el Centro, hay distintos tipos de vértices, pero solamente uno es el que requiere tantos preparativos en el Recinto de los Vértices: un Vértice de Deseo. Y todos están bastante impresionados, pues hace varios periodos que no había un suceso de ese tipo. Tal vez era porque los habitantes de los universos habían evolucionado a tal grado de creer que desear algo era simplemente ridículo. Y así lo creían ya algunos de los que trabajaban en el Centro.

—Ilusos —masculló de repente una joven de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas altas, con ropas que poco a poco, si uno veía bien, pasaban del gris al negro. Lo que no cambiaba en ellas eran sus bordes, de color rosa neón —No veo la necesidad de ofrecerles esta oportunidad a esos… seres. ¿En serio debemos tomarnos tantas molestias?

Una joven a la derecha de la rubia, de ojos y cabello rojo, negó con la cabeza con aire resignado. Su largo cabello casi llegaba al suelo, recogido en una sencilla trenza. Su ropa, que como la de su compañera cambiaban del gris al negro, mostraba bordes rojos.

—Sabes que son reglas, así que deja de quejarte —le señaló a la rubia.

—No digo que no sean reglas, pero no creo que esas _Chispas_ lo aprecien —susurró la rubia —Las mías, al menos, tardarían en darle crédito a esta muestra de… buena voluntad.

La pelirroja asintió, sonriendo levemente. Consultó un sujetapapeles, en el que tenía varias hojas blancas, para luego suspirar.

—Debemos avisarles a los encargados de los universos implicados que se preparen para la transmisión —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Y cuáles son, eh? —quiso saber la rubia.

—Según las indicaciones, los universos son el 5-3-5, el 5-5-5 y el 5-4-8.

—¡Vaya! —se sorprendió la rubia —En estos periodos, en uno de esos universos hay Chispas activas de sus Majestades, ¿no importa?

—No creo, ellos mismos revisaron la información antes de ordenar los preparativos.

La rubia se encogió de hombros antes de llevarse una mano a la espalda, donde colgaba la funda de una larga espada de empuñadura rosa neón.

—Por cierto, ¿qué clase de Deseo pidieron esta vez?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Eso lo sabremos cuando el Vértice se produzca. Aunque no creo que sea tan fácil de descifrar. Según datos preliminares, los deseos no tienen relación a simple vista.

La rubia hizo una mueca justo cuando una joven de ropas casi negras y bordes grises se les acercó. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos grises, de párpados caídos, le daban un aspecto inusualmente amable.

—Se me informó del próximo Vértice de Deseo —soltó a modo de saludo, sonriendo levemente —¿Qué creen que sea esta vez?

—Para mí que una pérdida de periodos —dijo la rubia indiferentemente.

—Tranquila, que la verdad no me refiero a eso —señaló la castaña —Estoy a cargo de uno de los universos implicados y es en donde hay Chispas activas de sus Majestades. Creo que sería peligroso realizar la transmisión porque entonces les causaríamos un _shock_.

—Eso díselos a sus Majestades —la rubia parecía impacientarse más a cada momento —Ellos dieron la orden.

—Lo sé, y vengo de hablar con ellos —descubrió la castaña —No obtuve gran cosa.

Las otras dos negaron con resignación. Y es que cuando sus Majestades daban una orden, era rarísimo que cambiaran de opinión.

—Será mejor que se muevan —les pidió jovialmente una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color castaño rojizo. Una banda naranja en su cabeza, cubriéndole casi toda la frente, combinaba con los bordes de sus ropas, que estaban a un paso de ser negras por completo —Tenemos los datos completos. El Vértice de Deseo se producirá en dos periodos claros y uno sombrío. Así que a trabajar.

Las otras tres chicas asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

—Sí, a trabajar —musitó la rubia sin poder ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa —Y que La Unión proteja a esas Chispas. No saben la que les espera.

&&&

_Poke-__Universo DP. Sección Media del Instituto Lavender. Ciudad Lavanda, Zona Añil, La Unión._

Las clases estaban por terminar, según el gran reloj que se encontraba en la fachada de la sección media del Instituto Lavender. Los jóvenes que asistían a ella, de entre doce y dieciséis años, no dejaban de rogar porque la campana sonara pronto y los librara de seguir escuchando a los profesores, pero eso no sucedería hasta dentro de unos diez minutos.

Gathie, por supuesto, era de aquellos que ya quería irse, pero no precisamente por el entusiasmo del inminente fin de semana. Más bien estaba distraída, garabateando sin apenas notarlo toda la explicación de la clase de Idioma Johto que recibía en aquel momento, pero su mente estaba realmente en otra parte. En concreto, sus pensamientos seguían encaminados a tratar de encontrar una solución al problema en el que Law, su rubio amigo, parecía haberse metido por culpa suya.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde su conversación con Bess y Wall acerca del trato que Law firmó con la Hechicera Fantasma y eso no hacía más que complicarle las cosas. No podía forzar a Law a recordarla, pues entonces el hechizo que sufría lo haría morir lentamente, pero entonces… ¿entonces debía conformarse con no ser nadie para su amigo? ¿Con ser simplemente una chica a la que podía encontrarse en la calle y saludar como si nada? ¿A ser para Law… una perfecta desconocida?

—Señorita King, ¿me oye?

Gathie dio un respingo. Su profesora, una mujer muy alta y de escaso cabello negro, la miraba con severidad.

—Creo que usted ya quiere el fin de semana, señorita King —comentó la profesora, haciendo que algunos miembros de la clase rieran —Pero antes de eso, ¿podría decirnos "hola, amigo" en idioma Johto?

Antes que Gathie pudiera responder, un fuerte timbrazo acaparó la atención de todos.

—Muy bien, terminamos por hoy —se resignó la profesora, viendo cómo sus alumnos salían disparados hacia los pasillos con las mochilas al hombro —Salvada por la campana, señorita King —le soltó a Gathie, cuando ésta pasó a su lado.

—Hasta el lunes, señorita Lancett —se despidió Gathie no muy convencida de que la campana la hubiera salvado.

—Vamos, Gathie, a casa —Bess terminó sacando a su amiga del instituto —Hasta que llegó el fin de semana.

—No es la gran cosa, nos dejaron muchas tareas —se quejó de inmediato Gathie —Y a propósito, ¿qué fue eso que quería Lancett que dijera en idioma Johto?

—_Olé amerr_ —dijo una voz seria tras las dos chicas, quienes al volverse se encontraron cara a cara con un rubio de ojos color azul grisáceo claro que vestía totalmente de gris —"Hola amigo" en idioma Johto. A veces no sé porqué eres tan despistada, King.

—Sí, claro —Gathie esbozó una sonrisa triste —Aquí me despido —continuó, al llegar a una esquina, y dobló a la derecha —Nos veremos después, Bess.

—Adiós, Gathie —Bess tuvo que seguirle el juego a su amiga, mientras el rubio las miraba como si se hubieran vuelto locas —Te llamo luego.

Gathie asintió y se marchó. El rubio la siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló otra esquina y se perdió de vista.

—No sé porqué te agrada esa chica, Bess —se decidió a comentar —Es amable, sí, pero hay algo en ella que me hace sentir extraño.

—¿No será que te gusta? —le soltó Bess sin querer.

El rubio se sonrojó notoriamente.

—¿Gustarme? ¡Tonterías! —negó con la cabeza —King es una chica demasiado rara. Y mira que yo soy raro.

Bess sonrió.

—Eso lo sé, Lawrence. Además, si no fueras raro, no serías tú.

Lawrence Krause compuso una mueca de ligero fastidio.

—¿Terminaste? Tal vez si lo hiciste, podríamos ir a comer algo. Yo invito.

—Si por eso eres mi mejor amigo —se burló Bess, conteniendo la risa.

—Sirve que me resuelves una duda que tengo desde que me hablaste de King.

Bess se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué duda? —quiso saber.

Lawrence pareció meditarlo un momento.

—¿Porqué siento que la conozco? Me refiero a King.

—Eso tendrías qué decírmelo tú —Bess esquivó la mirada de su amigo —Si quieres lo discutimos mientras comemos, tengo ganas de una hamburguesa.

—Tú y tu dieta asesina —se quejó Lawrence.

—Oye, tú eres vegetariano por elección propia, ¿no? Igual yo: como todo lo que puedo por elección propia.

Lawrence no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante lógica, pero al seguir su camino, se quedó pensando en lo que le había preguntado a Bess, ¿porqué sentía que conocía a King? Si de verdad la había conocido antes de hace casi una semana, ¿porqué no lo recordaba? ¿Y qué era esa extraña sensación que lo invadía cada vez que la veía? Como por ejemplo hacía un rato, que la vio marcharse con aspecto tan abatido. Había sentido algo muy difícil de explicar, combinado con tristeza. Algo como… como si no quisiera verla triste. Como si quisiera hacer cualquier cosa para verla sonreír.

…_Ahora realmente veo que es maravilloso haberte conocido…_

La frase le sonó amable, cálida, alegre… pero no era su voz. Era como un vago recuerdo que no podía vislumbrar de pronto en su mente. Pero esa voz… esa voz le era familiar. Muy familiar.

…_¡Miren! El DJ aún está poniendo música, y creo que es hora del último baile, ¿qué dices, Gathie?_

¿Gathie? ¿Quién era Gathie? Un minuto, ¿no era así como llamaba Bess a King? ¿Qué hacía él llamando a King así?

… _Perdona, no vi por dónde iba… ¿Law? … ¡Ah, vaya! Gracias por no romper mis anteojos, y disculpa de nuevo por chocar contigo… ¿Lawrence? … ¡Ah, qué pena! Olvida esa tontería de Law, ¿quieres? … ¿Cómo me llamo yo? Pues Aga… Gath… Agie…_

Una punzada le atravesó la cabeza a Lawrence en ese instante, haciendo que tirara el par de libros que cargaba en las manos. Bess, al escuchar eso, se giró y encontró al rubio con las manos en la cabeza y gesto de dolor.

—¿Te sientes bien, Lawrence? —inquirió con preocupación.

Lawrence sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se inclinó a recoger sus libros.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió con desgano —Supongo que tengo hambre, porque me duele la cabeza.

Cuando se enderezó, el chico observó que Bess lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —quiso saber.

—Nada en particular —Bess se encogió de hombros, disimulando muy bien. Había temido que el dolor de cabeza de su amigo fuera a causa del hechizo, pero parecía que había sido una falsa alarma —Déjame revisar mi correo en el camino, ¿sí?

Lawrence asintió sin mucha convicción, rogando porque un día de ésos, Bess no cayera de bruces en la acera por ver su Palm mientras caminaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver el fondo de la pantalla del aparato y se extrañó bastante. Era una fotografía de él y Bess, sonriendo ampliamente… rodeando con los brazos a una jovial King. ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo King en esa fotografía? Él no la conocía… ¿o sí?

… _Ahora no tienes poderes porque deseé que no me hubieras conocido y fui yo quien te dijo que entraras al Porta__l aquella noche, ¿ahora lo ves, Gathie? Si no fuera por mí, no existiría Gathie Queen… De verdad siento esa tonta discusión, eres mi mejor amiga…_

Lawrence se quedó un segundo estático al escuchar aquello en su cabeza, como una incierta vivencia, el suficiente como para que Bess lo notara, retirara la vista de su Palm y la fijara en él. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente del rubio en ese instante?

… _Desde entonces, tú eres Gathie y yo soy Law… Prometimos que sería nuestro secreto, pero ya no importa, ¿cierto? No lo recuerdas…_

—¿Lawrence? —llamó Bess, al ver al joven con una expresión ausente —¿Me oyes?

… _Para ti, Ágatha Jane King… ¿quién es?_

Sí, eso era lo que Lawrence quería saber, ¿quién era Ágatha King en su vida? ¿Porqué parecía que todos a su alrededor le ocultaban algo con respecto a ella? ¿Porqué sentía que la conocía? ¿Y porqué sentía que esa chica era algo más para él que una simple compañera?

… _Mi mejor amiga… La primera que tuve en Ciudad Lavanda… y…_

Entonces no supo más. De alguna forma, aquella punzada de dolor que lo asaltó minutos antes volvió a atenazarlo tan de pronto, que no tuvo tiempo de nada. Dejó caer de nuevo los libros, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, y cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Lawrence! —se asustó Bess, tirando su Palm sin notarlo —Lawrence, ¿qué pasa?

—Mi cabeza… —musitó el rubio, levantando un poco la vista —Bess, ayúdame a ir a casa… No me siento muy bien.

Bess asintió, levantó torpemente su Palm y los libros de Lawrence y luego le tendió una mano a él como apoyo. En cuanto Lawrence la sujetó, volvió a oír algo que parecía venir de un remoto pasado. Algo que por alguna razón, le pareció que era como un faro en medio de un largo camino sumido en la oscuridad.

… _Si hay algo que aprecian los mortales es su vida, sus recuerdos. Así que eso me darás… Pues el pago es que tú sufras el hechizo en su lugar…_

Ahí estaba su respuesta, por supuesto. Mientras Bess lo ayudaba a llegar a su casa (que en realidad era lo que muchos llamaban "mansión"), Lawrence se dedicó a meditar en todo aquello que parecía recordar de pronto. Porque de alguna forma, se le hizo que todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

Él conocía a King, e incluso ambos eran amigos. Ahora lo único que quería saber era qué tan amigos habían sido. Cómo deseaba saber qué había pasado exactamente para que olvidara a la joven King de esa forma. Deseaba saber qué lugar ocupaba en su corazón…

&&&

_Poke–__Universo HP. _La Arboleda_, hogar de la familia Oak. Cercanías de Ciudad Plateada, Zona Añil._

La casa desbordaba actividad. Las habitaciones no estaban silenciosas la mayoría del tiempo, al contrario. Además, las cosas no habían girado únicamente en torno a la próxima boda de la primogénita Oak.

—¡Vamos, juguemos un rato! —rogó Mish casi de rodillas, entrando a la habitación de Nancy, en la buhardilla, con escoba en mano —Aprovechemos que tu madre no nos tiene ocupados con alguna cosa, Nancy…

La mencionada, recostada en su cama con expresión exhausta, apenas si logró mover la cabeza, asintiendo, antes de ponerse de pie y buscar su escoba entre las cosas de su baúl. Jackie, sentada en una cama plegable leyendo un grueso libro de pastas violetas, miró de reojo al pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No deben salir de la casa —dijo en tono autoritario.

—Lo sé, pero no soporto más el encierro —Mish hizo una mueca, para luego regalarle una sonrisa dulce a Jackie —Por favor, compréndeme…

Jacki lanzó un suspiro, cerró su libro y se levantó.

—De acuerdo, te comprendo. Si no les importa, voy con ustedes.

—Pero si tú no juegas Aeroball —se extrañó Nancy, con su _Smeagle 13_ en las manos.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no me guste ver los partidos —le recordó Jackie.

Nancy asintió.

—Hermana, ¿no quieres venir? —ofreció Mish, mirando a la callada chica sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando al exterior.

—No, gracias —susurró la joven, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

Mish, Nancy y Jackie se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Ashlee estaba muy decaída desde su cumpleaños, hacía ya dos semanas, y eso ya era mucho decir. Según palabras de Mish, ni siquiera cuando murió Brock, hacía ya un año, se había puesto así.

—Muy bien, hermana, nos vemos —Mish colocó su _Raichu 2000_ sobre un hombro, y antes de salir, agregó —Si quieres alcanzarnos, sabes dónde encontrarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Ashlee.

Los tres salieron, bajaron las escaleras en completo silencio y casi llegando al final, se toparon con Mark y Jimmy, saliendo del dormitorio del segundo.

—¿Van a jugar? —inquirió Jimmy, que tenía en las manos su propia escoba.

—Sí, ¿vienes? —invitó Mish.

Jimmy asintió en el acto, sonriendo, y bajó la escalera con entusiasmo. Jackie lo observó con desaprobación, y mirando a Mish, arqueó una ceja.

—¿A éste qué le pasa? —espetó en un murmullo —¿Acaso ya no le interesa Ashlee?

—No tengo idea —Mish se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que si no le da importancia, Ashlee acabará por comprender que hizo mal, y volverá sola a sus brazos —intervino Mark de repente.

—Eso es una tontería —sentenció Nancy —Hasta yo lo sé.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero sabes cómo es Jimmy —Mark negó con la cabeza —Es tu hermano, lo conoces mejor que nosotros.

Nancy, con un mohín de fastidio, no pudo más que asentir.

—¿No vienes con nosotros? —le preguntó Jackie a Mark —Ellos jugarán un poco y tú y yo podemos divertirnos al verlos volar.

—Qué graciosa —dejó escapar Nancy con sarcasmo.

—No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme aquí a leer un poco.

—Muy bien —aceptó Mish, dándole la espalda —¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Sí, claro.

—Hazle compañía a mi hermana.

Mark asintió y vio a sus amigos irse, luego de lo cual regresó al dormitorio de Jimmy, tomó un libro grueso de pastas azules. Antes de eso, le sonrió levemente al chico rubio que estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre un cojín, leyendo una revista al revés.

—¿Porqué no vas con Jimmy? —le sugirió —Él, Mish y las chicas se fueron al huerto a jugar Aeroball.

El rubio levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Sí, creo que distraerme un poco me caería bien —se paró, dejando la revista en el suelo y se encaminó a la puerta —No sabes cuánto le agradezco a Jimmy el haberme invitado. Es un buen amigo.

—Me lo imagino, Luke —Mark ladeó la cabeza —Ahora vete, seguro los alcanzas.

Luke Locklook le sonrió aún más ampliamente y abandonó la habitación. Ese chico, del mismo curso que Jimmy pero de la casa Añiclaw de Pallet, era un compendio de rarezas, pero excelente persona. Jimmy decía que lo único que tenía de malo era esa tendencia a creer en cosas que nadie creía que existieran.

El pelirrojo salió de nueva cuenta, para subir rumbo al dormitorio de Nancy. Ya frente a la puerta, llamó con cuidado.

—Adelante —oyó que una queda voz femenina respondía.

Mark abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza al interior de la habitación. Logró ver a su amiga sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con la vista fija en una libreta muggle de hojas blancas y un lápiz en la mano. Al parecer, estaba dibujando.

—Ashlee, yo… ¿puedo hacerte compañía? —inquirió el muchacho.

—Sí, claro —respondió ella, sin levantar la mirada.

Mark entró, cerró la puerta tras él y fue a sentarse en una de las camas plegables del dormitorio. Abrió su libro y se puso a leer, desviando la vista discretamente a su amiga con regularidad, solamente para saber qué hacía.

La chica parecía concentrada en lo que aparentemente dibujaba. Sin embargo, podía verse que el brillo de tristeza de las últimas semanas seguía en sus ojos, sin querer desaparecer. Mish lo había expresado hacía unos días con bastante claridad: ésa que estaba allí no era la Ashlee Ketchum de siempre. Se había convertido en una vaga imitación de sí misma. Y ninguno de los que la rodeaban sabía qué hacer.

—Terminé —se oyó que decía Ashlee.

Mark alzó la vista de su libro y miró a su amiga directamente. La joven tenía los ojos clavados en lo que sea que hubiera dibujado con expresión crítica, evaluadora. Segundos después, dejó la libreta y el lápiz a un lado y se puso de pie.

—Es tarde —musitó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—No tanto —se atrevió a contradecir Mark, volviendo la vista a su libro —Apenas es mediodía. Seguramente la señora Oak no tarda en volver.

Ashlee se giró hacia el pelirrojo y lo observó con detenimiento.

—Yo no hablaba de eso —corrigió con suavidad, para luego ver de reojo la libreta que había abandonado —Pero qué más da…

Iba hacia la puerta, pero sintió una mano en su hombro que la detenía.

—¿Así piensas de todo ahora, Ashlee? —murmuró Mark, entre molesto y herido. Había dejado caer su libro al suelo sin ninguna consideración, pero no le había importado —¿Que qué más da?

Ashlee inclinó la cabeza, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¡Mírame! —soltó Mark bruscamente, con furia.

Eso asustó a la chica, quien levantó la vista de golpe y la fijó en su amigo.

—No sé qué estés pensando, pero te recuerdo una cosa —Mark se había dado cuenta del tono de voz que estaba empleando, pero no lo cambió. Quería que Ashlee reaccionara a cualquier precio —No eres egoísta, nunca lo has sido. Siempre andas pensando en los demás, ¿y ahora te encierras en ti misma así nada más?

—No entiendo —susurró Ashlee —La verdad, no entiendo…

—¿Crees que la gente no se preocupa por ti? —Mark liberó su hombro, pero en cambio, la tomó de los brazos con fuerza, forzándola a quedar de frente a él —¿Crees que nadie padece por verte en ese estado? Pues te tengo una noticia, Ashlee Ketchum, ¡tú no eres la única que sufre!

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada, pero no se atrevió a hablar.

—Tu propio hermano ya no te reconoce —comenzó Mark con voz un tanto más suave, inclinando la cabeza —Nancy y Jackie tampoco, y yo menos. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —inquirió, casi suplicando —¿Qué te tiene de esa forma? ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, en vez que tú te andes preocupando por nosotros?

Ashlee entornó los ojos tristemente, se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente, alzó una mano. Mano que Mark pudo sentir poco después en su mejilla.

—No… No hay nada… salvo… salvo estar ahí.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista y contempló a su amiga al borde del llanto. Quiso hablar, intentar disculparse por la manera tan brusca en que la había tratado para hacerla _despertar_, pero descubrió con asombro que la mano de ella, que estaba en su mejilla, ahora se encontraba sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

—Mi destino es éste —afirmó Ashlee en un suave tono de voz, casi inaudible —Mi destino… está escrito desde hace mucho. Lo único que hace la diferencia… es cómo vivo antes de cumplirlo. Y en esa vida están todos ustedes.

Comenzó a llorar y Mark se sorprendió mucho al verla esbozar una sonrisa, pero no una cualquiera. Era una sonrisa débil, tierna y cálida que no recordaba haberle visto jamás.

—¿Cómo es que tú lo haces? —se preguntó ella en voz baja, sin hacer el menor intento por detener sus lágrimas —¿Cómo es que ni Jimmy, que dice quererme tanto…?

Se interrumpió de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos con aspecto ausente, y Mark se alarmó ante tal gesto, dado que en el proceso, el rostro de Ashlee se había tornado rojo sin motivo aparente. Posó una mano sobre la frente de ella, retirándola casi de inmediato.

—¡Tienes fiebre! —se alarmó, soltándola al instante. Iba a la puerta, pero al recordar que no había nadie en casa, cambió de idea, y más cuando sintió un tirón en una manga.

Ashlee lo había aferrado con una mano, como rogándole que no se fuera. Aunque tuvo que escucharlo de su boca para creerlo.

—Por favor… —suplicó Ashlee con debilidad —No… no te…

No dijo más porque se desmayó. Casi da en el suelo si no es porque Mark la sostiene.

¿Qué había pasado para que ella acabara así? Era lo que Mark se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras se ocupaba de meter a Ashlee en la cama, cubrirla bien con una manta y pasearse un poco por la habitación, para decidir qué hacer. Lo primero, pensó, era bajarle la fiebre, así que hizo aparecer su bastón mágico y con un movimiento, apareció una toalla pequeña de color azul y una palangana de agua fría. Mojó la toalla, la exprimió y la colocó en la frente de ella, mientras la veía respirar con demasiada lentitud para su gusto.

Fue a sentarse al alfeizar de la ventana en cuanto vio que Ashlee dormía más o menos con normalidad, y se topó con la libreta de hojas blancas. Vio, con curiosidad, que estaba abierta justo en lo que la chica había estado dibujando y se sorprendió un poco con lo que vio: era un retrato muy bien logrado. Y era suyo. Pero lo raro era que él lucía mayor, mucho más que ahora, y vestía de negro. De la mano, llevaba a una pequeña niña que también vestía de negro, tenía cabello, corto y sombreado de color oscuro, y los rasgos básicos, pero lucía incompleto por una cosa: no tenía ojos.

Mark frunció el ceño. Si la niña en el retrato estaba incompleta, ¿porqué Ashlee había dicho que lo había terminado? De pronto, se encontró con un par de líneas escritas al pie del dibujo con la letra larga y clara de Ashlee. Y en ellas decía: _Gracias. Muchas gracias por poder ver… lo que me voy a perder._

Mark dejó la libreta a un lado y observó a Ashlee, que en ese momento se movía ligeramente en la cama, haciendo un gesto como si le doliera algo. Se acercó y la escuchó musitar como en sueños.

—Perdóname… Mark… Por favor, perdóname…

—No, Ashlee —susurró Mark, tomándole una mano —No hay nada qué perdonar. Perdóname tú a mí, por favor.

Y mentalmente, deseó con toda su alma hacer lo que fuera para que ella estuviera bien. Incluso si eso llegaba a destrozarle el corazón.

&&&

_Poke–__Universo CCS. Sección Media del Instituto Pallet. Ciudad Paleta, Zona Añil, La Unión._

Marine Ash hubiera deseado evitar tantas miradas curiosas al asistir a clases, pero no había forma. Sencillamente, la corona que portaba ahora en la cabeza llamaba la atención de cualquiera.

Habían transcurrido ya dos meses desde que su padre, el rey Markus, la había presentado ante el Consejo Real como la heredera al trono, y ese mismo tiempo, menos una semana, era el que ella llevaba luciendo esa corona, luego del anuncio oficial al reino entero. A diferencia de la de su padre, era dorada, pero la marca de la pokebola dorada y plateada seguía siendo idéntica. Era la forma de mostrarle al mundo que el anuncio del rey era oficial y nada lo haría cambiar de idea.

Había unos cuantos que estaban en desacuerdo con semejante decreto. Y esos cuantos decían que no era justo que su Alteza Alterna, el hermano de la difunta reina, no fuera a participar en el gobierno. Pero el rey declaró con firmeza que así debía ser y casi nadie volvió a decir en voz alta lo que realmente pensaba: que no podían confiarle La Unión entera a una niña. No cuando había alguien mejor para el cargo.

A Marine Ash eso la tenía sin cuidado. Sabía, por medios propios, que lo que su padre había hecho al excluir a su tío del gobierno era lo mejor. Sin embargo, había algo que ocupaba sus pensamientos y tenía que ver, indirectamente, con ser la futura reina.

—¡Buenos días, Marine! —la saludó una joven de su edad de largo cabello oscuro y ojos azules, de aspecto sereno —¿Lista para las clases de hoy?

—Eso creo, Lizzie —Marine Ash sonrió un poco, animada —¿Y tú?

—Lo normal —respondió Lizzie, encogiéndose de hombros —Aunque veo que ya no llegas tarde, ¿eh? ¿Acaso Al tiene algo qué ver?

Marine Ash se sonrojó ligeramente ante la sonrisa divertida de Lizzie.

Elizabeth Daicom, mejor conocida como Lizzie, era la mejor amiga de Marine Ash desde hacía años. En realidad, las unía algo más que amistad: Lizzie era la única hija de Vanessa, prima materna de la difunta reina y el hermano de ésta. Cuando ambas se enteraron, se pusieron muy contentas, pues ya tenían algo más en común. Y desde entonces, habían sido casi inseparables, aunque Lizzie tuvo que reconocer que la entristecía ya no pasar tanto tiempo con su amiga desde que ella había regresado a vivir al Palacio de La Unión, a cumplir con sus obligaciones de princesa y ahora, de futura soberana.

—¿Porqué crees que Al tiene que ver en esto? —le preguntó Marine Ash a su amiga, tomando asiento al fondo del salón, justo tras el susodicho; o sea, Al Ming.

—Bueno, es que desde que salen juntos, creo que cada uno ha mejorado para bien —tuvo que admitir Lizzie, sonriendo levemente —Y a ambos eso les sienta muy bien.

Marine Ash hizo un gesto de incredulidad al notar, por enésima vez en años, lo observadora que era su amiga.

—¡Buenos días, jóvenes! —saludó un hombre joven, castaño y vestido de traje, entrando al aula. Toda la clase fue a ocupar sus lugares antes que el hombre continuara —Hoy iniciaremos presentando un nuevo alumno, ¿de acuerdo? Trátenlo bien.

Enseguida, la puerta se abrió lentamente y un chico alto, moreno y de lacio cabello castaño entró. Sus ojos verde azulado asomaban tras unos anteojos rectangulares de esquinas curvas y por increíble que pareciera, le daban un aire misterioso.

—¡Jeremy! —susurró Marine Ash, antes incluso de ver al profesor escribir el nombre del nuevo alumno en el pizarrón.

—Su nombre es Jeremy Pinedo y acaba de llegar hace poco de Isla Shamuti, en la Zona Naranja —informó el profesor —Así que por favor, denle la bienvenida.

—¡Bienvenido, Pinedo! —exclamó la clase entera al unísono.

—Gracias —dijo el chico, sonriendo —Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Al, tras Marine Ash, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Pinedo con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué hacía allí? La última vez que lo había visto, había llegado de improviso por mandato del clan Pow, mandato que tuvo que ver directamente con que Marine Ash se convirtiera, de una vez por todas, en la nueva Superiora de las Cartas Pow, las actuales _Cartas Unity_.

Las cartas mágicas creadas por Holy Pow habían sido transformadas en unas nuevas gracias a Marine Ash, puesto que así debía ser. Sin esa transformación, la joven princesa no habría podido seguir usándolas, ya que la magia humana de las cartas pelearía continuamente con la magia pokemon que la muchacha había heredado de su madre. Así las cosas, Marine Ash se enfrentó a un reto que muchos creían imposible de llevar a cabo: combinar magia humana y magia pokemon sin morir en el intento. Y en ese asunto, había intervenido Pinedo, propiciando las situaciones más extrañas para que Marine Ash se viera obligada a utilizar las cartas y a cambiarlas.

—_Al, hay que hablar con Jeremy_ —sintió Al que le decía la voz de Marine Ash directo a la cabeza —_Presiento que está aquí por una razón._

—_De acuerdo_ —respondió mentalmente con poco entusiasmo. La verdad es que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia acercarse a Pinedo.

A la hora de receso, Marine Ash, Al y Jeremy, acompañados por una curiosa Lizzie, salían a los patios de la sección, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos.

—Gusto en volver a verla, Marine —saludó Jeremy en primer lugar —Tengo que tratar con usted un asunto muy serio.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —masculló Al en voz baja.

Lizzie, que alcanzó a oírlo, sonrió levemente, divertida.

—¿Ha sentido una presencia mágica últimamente? —inquirió Jeremy.

Marine Ash asintió.

—Yo también, estuvo en las Islas Naranja —explicó Jeremy con seriedad.

—¿Haciendo qué? —quiso saber la princesa.

—No tengo idea, pero lo que me preocupa es que andaba por las Islas Sagradas.

Marine Ash frunció el ceño, Lizzie puso una cara de incomprensión bastante evidente y Al fue el que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—¿Las islas donde habitan Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres? —interrogó.

—Exacto —Jeremy asintió con la cabeza —Anduvo rodeando las islas, pero no provocó nada en sí. Lo malo es que después que se fue, los Tesoros desaparecieron.

—¿Los Tesoros? —se alarmó Marine Ash.

Los Tesoros no eran más que esferas de cristal, que cuando se requerían, mostraban mágicamente en su interior el elemento del pokemon en cuya isla se encontrara: una llama roja el Tesoro de la Isla de Moltres, un viento escarchado y azul en el Tesoro de la Isla de Articuno y un relámpago amarillo en el Tesoro de la Isla de Zapdos.

—¿Y dónde están los pokemon's? —quiso saber Marine Ash —¿Dónde están?

—Por lo que pude averiguar, se refugiaron en la Zona Pokemon —respondió Jeremy, refiriéndose al corazón de la Tierra Principal, a donde ningún humano podía entrar —Pero eso no me preocupa. Tal parece que esa presencia mágica sabe exactamente lo que busca, porque asaltó la casa de la profesora Molly Storge, ¿la conoce?

Marine Ash asintió de nuevo en completo silencio. La profesora Storge era una vieja conocida de sus padres.

—Robaron las Runas Unown —completó Jeremy.

Las Runas Unown eran reliquias puestas bajo estricta vigilancia en la mansión Storge desde que la Familia Real le concedió a la profesora Molly el privilegio de estudiarlas.

—Parece que se está llevando objetos de magia pokemon muy poderosos —se atrevió a conjeturar Al —O al menos, los que quedan y que sabemos que existen.

—Falta uno —Marine Ash abrió los ojos, asombrada —La pokebola GS.

La pokebola _Golden–Silver_, o pokebola GS, era actualmente el símbolo de la Familia Real y su más preciado tesoro. Pocos sabían dónde se guardaba.

—Ese objeto no se considera de magia pokemon en sí —recordó Jeremy.

—Ahora sí —rebatió Marine Ash —Sus ocupantes están sellados en ella con mi magia hasta que se les requiera. Y mi magia, al menos la mitad, es magia pokemon.

Jeremy suspiró con cierto desgano.

—Entonces esperemos que lo que sea que robe esos objetos, no sepa dónde se guarda —aventuró Jeremy tras un instante de reflexión —Quién sabe qué pasaría si logra usarlos para su propio beneficio.

Se hizo el silencio. Una ráfaga de viento movió las ramas de los árboles, arrancando un susurro constante de sus hojas, y Marine Ash levantó la vista. Contempló cómo los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las ramas cargadas de hojas y unas pocas flores y suspiró con nostalgia.

—¿Porqué presiento que no es todo lo que está ocurriendo? —inquirió, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Quizá porque no es todo —apuntó Jeremy —Quisiera saber, si no es indiscreción, si conoce la razón de Pol para volverse humano.

Marine Ash se sobresaltó ante tal pregunta.

—Eso no tiene qué ver con esto —se defendió.

—No, pero quisiera saber, ya que yo le ayudé a ser humano —explicó Jeremy.

Marine Ash volvió a suspirar.

—Le prometí no decirlo —se limitó a responder.

Jeremy asintió en señal de comprensión.

—En todo caso, debería avisarle a la Guardia Real sobre esto —aconsejó de repente —Si nuestras suposiciones son correctas, tratarán de robar la pokebola GS, así que deben prepararse. ¿Está de acuerdo conmigo?

Marine Ash negó con la cabeza, para asombro de Jeremy.

—La Guardia Real no tiene nada qué ver en esto —aseveró —La pokebola GS está a salvo de todo mal, eso puedo jurarlo.

—Entonces, no hay más qué hablar —Jeremy sonrió de una forma que Al conocía y a la vez detestaba: con cierto misterio, como si supiera algo que los demás no —Estaremos juntos todo un curso antes que regrese a casa.

—¿Solamente regresaste por esos robos, Pinedo? —inquirió Lizzie, hablando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

Jeremy amplió más su sonrisa misteriosa.

—Digamos que por un lado, sí —respondió.

Eso hizo que tanto Lizzie como Al se quedaran pensativos, pero cada uno a su forma.

—Jeremy, ¿quieres ir a casa a comer? —invitó repentinamente Marine Ash, con una gran sonrisa —A papá y a mi tío les dará gusto verte.

El aludido, sin dejar de sonreír, asintió, haciendo que Al frunciera el ceño.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal, aunque pronto se corrió el rumor de que un nuevo alumno se había hecho amigo de su Alteza Real en tiempo récord. Cuando se enteró de eso, Marine Ash rompió a reír.

—Me hace gracia que crean que no puedo tener amigos normales —comentó a la hora de salida, seguida por Jeremy, Al y Lizzie.

—Y más desde que eres la heredera al trono —le siguió Lizzie, riendo —A mi madre le parece divertido, aunque no le agrada ver seguido a su Majestad Markus en televisión.

Marine Ash rió. Era bien sabido que Vanessa Daicom y Markus Aquarium no se llevaban bien. O mejor dicho, a Vanessa Daicom no le caía bien Markus Aquarium.

—Bien, yo me voy a casa —anunció Lizzie al ver una elegante limosina a las puertas de la sección, donde dos mujeres de uniformes oscuros esperaban junto a las portezuelas —Nos veremos mañana, Marine —y agitando una mano, se alejó.

Marine Ash la despidió imitando el gesto, mientras Al sonreía.

—Será mejor apurarse, creo —comentó Jeremy —No quisiera que Polly e Ibelec se quedaran mucho tiempo.

Los mencionados se trataban de creaciones mágicas de Helios Pow, padre de Holy Pow, que en cierta forma, eran imitaciones de Pol y Celebi, pero hechas con magia humana. Polly era una joven muy entusiasta y de cabellos blancos. Poseía como instrumento de defensa y ataque un enorme báculo negro. Por su parte, Ibelec era un pequeño duende alado de color plateado que cuando se requería, se transformaba en lo que parecía una niña ángel.

—¡Ah! ¿También vinieron a la Zona Añil? —se sorprendió Marine Ash.

—Sí, no quisieron quedarse con mi padre —Jeremy se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron caminando unos metros, disfrutando del clima y la charla, y Al por fin pudo alejar sospechas tontas de su mente. Jeremy parecía disfrutar la compañía de Marine Ash, cierto, pero su mirada había cambiado por completo desde la última vez que lo había visto. Quizá, sólo quizá, él también había encontrado a alguien.

—Es hermoso —soltó Marine Ash de repente, deteniéndose a contemplar un enorme árbol cuajado de flores —Adoro la primavera.

Lucía una sonrisa franca y amplia, como si el peso de todo un reino y de nuevos problemas mágicos no descansara sobre sus hombros. Y Al, sonriendo a su lado, deseó fervientemente que esa sonrisa nunca se apagara, por más dificultades que se presentaran, y que él pudiera ayudar en algo si algún mal aparecía. Lo deseaba de todo corazón.

&&&

_Recinto de los Vértices. __Centro de Monitoreo de Universos, Núcleo de La Nada. _

—Vértice en proceso, preparen la transmisión.

La voz que anunció aquello, una totalmente seria y de timbre masculino, fue atendida de inmediato en aquella habitación de techo abovedado y cuyo piso estaba soberbiamente decorado con mosaicos en un diseño extraño y circular, que asemejaba un complicado círculo mágico. El hombre que había hablado, de aspecto joven y brillante cabello castaño, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que todos estaban en sus posiciones. Cuando comprobó que lo habían atendido, se movió un poco, haciendo ondear una capa casi negra de bordes rosados que colgaba a su espalda.

—Listos todos, no tardarán —avisó.

Los presentes, asintiendo en silencio, fijaron su vista en el centro de la habitación al tiempo que revisaban numerosos documentos y aparatos que sostenían, no sin antes colocarse delante de los ojos unos lentes oscuros. Alejados del barullo, en una sala aparte, dos figuras observaban todo a través de una pantalla.

—Se acercan —dijo una de las figuras con una suave voz femenina.

—Y que La Unión los proteja —completó la otra figura, con voz masculina y amable.

Al segundo siguiente, un destello de luz inundó por completo el Recinto de los Vértices, dejando ver únicamente algunas siluetas en su interior.

&&&

_Hola a todo el mundo. Este capi es el más largo que he hecho de la historia y me está haciendo pensar que no la haré muy larga. ¿Porqué? Quizá porque el concepto es simple, unido a que quiero terminar las otras historias que tengo por allí y que sinceramente, empecé antes, jajaja. Pero en fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que ojalá quedara claro lo que podría pasar con los protagonistas de los distintos universos, ahora que presenté el Centro, cosa que le dará un toque de misterio que no creí posible. Pero bueno, basta de palabrería. Deseando que hayan disfrutado el capi, me despido. Nos leemos._


	5. Chispas y Esencias

**Cinco: Chispas y Esencias.**

_Recinto de los Vértices. Centro de Monitoreo de Universos. Núcleo de La Nada._

La luz se dispersó y las siluetas que apenas se distinguían comenzaron a perfilarse mejor ante los ojos de los presentes en el Recinto. Eran varias y movían la cabeza de un lado a otro con evidente confusión, aunque no todas lo hacían estando de pie.

—¿Qué rayos…? —masculló una voz de chica de un punto que quedaba frente al hombre castaño que había anunciado el inicio de la transmisión, ligeramente a la derecha.

—¿Dónde estamos? —inquirió otra voz de chica, pero ésta desde un sitio impreciso ubicado cerca del techo.

—Ahora sí lo he visto todo —soltó en voz queda otra chica, ésta en el extremo contrario que la primera voz, entre asustada e impresionada.

—Transmisión completa —avisó el hombre castaño, sin inmutarse por tatas voces —Sean bienvenidos al Recinto de los Vértices.

Los que habían surgido del destello, varios jóvenes de diversas edades y con ropas muy distintas entre sí, lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, aunque con evidentes señas de no creer lo que veían.

—Por favor, síganme —indicó el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Podría explicarnos qué sucede aquí? —quiso saber la chica que había hablado en primer lugar, de largo y lacio cabello negro y ojos rojos. Su vestimenta era mayormente verde, a excepción de la boina roja que portaba en la cabeza.

—Sí, esto no parece un huerto precisamente —la segunda chica que había hablado, de ojos y cabello color castaño rojizo, sorprendió a muchos al descender de las alturas trepada en una escoba voladora, seguida de cerca por un pelirrojo y un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, como el suyo, que seguramente era su pariente.

—Esto… es cosa de magia, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a sugerir la tercera chica, una de cabello negro rojizo, ojos azules y con una corona dorada en la cabeza.

—Algo así —asintió el hombre, mostrándoles al sonreír una rosada mirada.

Los presentes lo miraron como si no dieran crédito a sus ojos.

—Por sus caras, deduzco que no les soy desconocido —el hombre castaño, sonriendo un poco más, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza —Me presentaré de todas formas, es el protocolo. Soy Andrew John King, jefe del Departamento de Espectros.

Los chicos lo miraron con más incredulidad aún, si es que eso era posible.

—Ahora, unas cuantas reglas —de una alargada funda que colgaba a su cintura, sacó un bastón rosado y agitándolo por encima de su cabeza con un movimiento circular, continuó —No se permiten armas ni medios de transporte en el Centro a menos que se cuente con un permiso especial…

—¡Oiga, nuestras escobas! —renegó el pelirrojo que descendió junto con la chica de cabello castaño rojizo, entrecerrando sus ojos castaños.

—¡Nuestras llaves! —exclamó una chica al lado del pelirrojo, de cabello color caoba, corto y ondulado, y ojos violetas.

—¡Mi _Want–Hikari_! —renegó un castaño al lado de la chica de la corona, buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

—¡Mi termo! —soltó de repente una chica que con mucho, era la más rara de todos, por su cabello blanco, su traje negro con botas, guantes y detalles blancos, como el símbolo de una _G_ con una _Q_ adentro en su pecho. Sus anteojos negros cubrían a medias unos ojos inusualmente rosados, casi rojos.

—¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —Andrew John señaló a la chica de cabello blanco con su bastón —Tampoco se permiten las dobles identidades sin permiso especial, señorita, así que le recomiendo que cambie de una vez.

La joven de cabello blanco lo miró con sorpresa, pero al segundo siguiente, al notar la seriedad del asunto, asintió, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Al instante, un par de aros de luz blanca la rodearon y dejaron ver a una chica de cabello negro, anteojos blancos, una blusa blanca con detalles rosas, falda de mezclilla azul y tenis rosas. Al abrir los ojos, la joven mostró unos ojos rosados muy parecidos a los de Andrew John King.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la joven.

—No importa, no lo sabía —aseguró Andrew John con una tierna sonrisa —Ahora, si me siguen, les contestaré algunas preguntas en el camino, ¿de acuerdo?

Más por el detalle de las preguntas que por otra cosa, todos lo siguieron, no sin antes notar que había más personas en aquella habitación de techo abovedado y suelo decorado maravillosamente con mosaicos.

—Como encargado de esta transmisión, es mi deber darles la bienvenida al Centro de Monitoreo de Universos —comenzó Andrew John serenamente —Y antes que lo pregunten, este sitio se localiza en el núcleo de La Nada. Sé que suena inverosímil que un sitio como éste exista, pero también es inverosímil que cada uno de ustedes, que parece conocerme, tenga una visión totalmente distinta de mi persona, dependiendo del universo del que venga.

Los jóvenes trataban de encontrarle lógica a todo eso, pero no lo conseguían.

—La principal función del Centro es la vigilancia —prosiguió Andrew John —Ya que la Realidad se divide en tantos universos como números existentes, se podrán imaginar que es una labor titánica. Además, cada _Esencia_ debe estar al pendiente de lo que hacen sus _Chispas_, no sea que se conviertan en _Falla_…

—¿Esencia? —soltó la chica de cabello castaño rojizo.

—¿Chispas? —le siguió la chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—¿Falla? —concluyó un joven de cabello oscuro, ojos verde azulado y anteojos, que seguía de cerca de la chica de corona dorada y su castaño acompañante.

—Responderé por orden —indicó Andrew John con seriedad —Las Esencias somos los habitantes del Centro y además, los que hacemos posibles la existencia de las Chispas. Las Chispas, como ustedes, son una pequeñísima parte de quienes vivimos aquí, con quienes comparten nombre y la mayoría de las características físicas y psicológicas…

—En resumidas cuentas —intervino el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verde azulado, con expresión neutra —las Esencias son el origen de las Chispas.

—Sí, podría decirse. En mi caso, por ejemplo, tengo conocimiento de que en el universo 5-3-5 soy Andrew John King, inventor cazafantasmas; en el universo 5-5-5, soy Andrew John King, mago y profesor de Encantamientos; y en el universo 5-4-8, soy parte del Consejo Real. ¿Me equivoco?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Y ahora, en cuanto a las Fallas… —el hombre se interrumpió de repente, llegando ante una puerta sencilla de color blanco, como todo el sitio en sí —Disculpen, creo que tendrán que saberlo después. Aquí los dejo.

Y llamó a la puerta, la cual se abrió segundos después para dar paso a una joven rubia, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas y cuya ropa negra tenía bordes color rosa neón. A su espalda, una larga funda dejaba ver la empuñadura rosa neón de una espada.

—¿Sí, qué pasa, señor King? —inquirió la rubia.

—¿Y ésta qué hace aquí? —soltó de pronto la joven de cabello castaño rojizo.

—¡Ay, no! —se quejó la rubia —Tenía que venir una Chispa de Oak…

—Señorita Olympus, por favor, debe escoltar a las Chispas a la Cámara del Trono —indicó Andrew John.

—¿Y tengo que hacerlo precisamente yo? —masculló la rubia con desdén.

—Lo siento, pero siendo orden de sus Majestades… —se defendió Andrew John.

—Sí, lo sé, usted no tiene la culpa —la rubia meneó la cabeza —¿Y saben las generalidades, al menos?

—Estaba explicándoles apenas lo que son las Fallas —respondió el hombre.

—Genial, yo diré el resto —la rubia miró hacia el interior de la habitación que abandonaba al tiempo que decía —¡Más te vale que no toques eso, Bris! Es un experimento delicado. Flamy, Terry, vigílenla, ¿sí?

—¡Me ofendes, _Tessie_! —soltó una voz de mujer amable.

—Lo haremos, quédate tranquila —dijo otra voz femenina, un poco más seria.

—Puedes irte en paz, Tessie —respondió una tercera voz, de un timbre un poco más alegre que las anteriores y dando a entender que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—¡No me llamen así! —soltó la rubia, cerrando la puerta con furia tras de sí —Muy bien, síganme —les dijo a los jóvenes, que no dejaban de mirarla con asombro —¡Ah, por cierto! Me llamo Tesalia Olympus Urakron, capitana de la Guardia de Visores. Por eso traigo esto —agregó, señalando la espada a su espalda —Al mínimo problema, los silencio.

—Tiene prohibido hacer eso, señorita Olympus —le recordó Andrew John.

—No de la forma que usted cree, señor King —se limitó a decir Tesalia.

Andrew John se encogió de hombros y se fue por donde había venido. Tesalia, en cambio, hizo una seña para pedir que la siguieran.

—¿En qué se quedó el señor King? —les preguntó con indiferencia.

——En las Fallas —respondió una voz débil.

Tesalia se giró y descubrió pronto a la dueña de la voz, una chica de cabello negro, ojos verde aguamarina y anteojos, en cuya frente tenía una especie de cicatriz bastante curiosa, como un círculo dividido a la mitad con una línea horizontal. Tenía que caminar apoyada en un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules.

—Oye, ¿te sientes bien? —inquirió Tesalia, ligeramente preocupada.

La chica de cabello negro asintió.

—En ese caso, les hablaré de las Fallas —decidió, dando vuelta en ese momento a la izquierda en un cruce de pasillos —Las Fallas se parecen mucho a las Chispas, se pueden encontrar en los distintos universos y comparten nombre y muchas características, pero la diferencia es que no se desprenden de una Esencia. Es lo que ustedes llaman _ser malvado_.

—Menos mal —murmuró la chica de cabello castaño rojizo —Ya andaba temiendo que nos encontraríamos una versión rara de Quien–Ustedes–Saben por aquí.

—Que las Fallas no tengan Esencia laborando en el Centro no quiere decir que no se les pueda encontrar por aquí —aclaró la rubia, al escuchar a la joven de cabello castaño rojizo —No puedo creer que las Chispas de Oak sean tan despistadas como su Esencia… Aunque debo reconocer que la Esencia es mucho más inteligente.

—¿Nos conoces a todos? —inquirió el pelirrojo de ojos castaños.

—Como quizá les dijera el señor King, cada Esencia está al tanto de lo que hacen sus Chispas, así que sí, los conozco —Tesalia asintió vagamente —Además que aquí, conozco a sus Esencias, ¿qué esperabas? De verdad, no sé qué te haya pasado en tu universo, Ketchum, pero tanto tu Esencia como las otras Chispas activas son un poco más suspicaces.

El pelirrojo fulminó a Tesalia con la mirada.

—¿Qué es eso de Chispas _activas_? —preguntó la chica de la corona dorada.

—Es lo que ustedes conocen como personas vivas —contestó Tesalia escuetamente.

—Entonces, a las personas muertas las llamarán algo así como Chispas inactivas, ¿no? —intentó bromear la joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—Pues la verdad, sí.

Ante eso, la chica de ojos rojos agitó su larga melena en señal de confusión.

—Y… ¿Y qué hacemos aquí exactamente? —quiso saber el pelirrojo de ojos azules.

Tesalia lo contempló un largo segundo por encima del hombro, para luego fruncir el ceño con una expresión rara, entre desdeñosa y resignada.

—Seguro se les informará en la Cámara del Trono —indicó.

Siguieron caminando en total silencio, hasta que Tesalia lo rompió bruscamente al pasar por unas puertas dobles, que para variar, eran blancas.

—Antes que nada, pasaremos a la Estancia de Restauración —se adelantó a abrir las puertas al tiempo que continuaba —Es lo que ustedes llamarían cafetería o comedor.

Tras las puertas, las Chispas se quedaron boquiabiertas contemplando la magnífica habitación a la que entraban. Era blanca, con varias mesas dispersadas con capacidad múltiple, y varias personas de ropas negras combinadas con colores diversos iban y venían, charlando animadamente y con bandejas llenas de lo que parecían esferas de colores.

—Muy bien, pueden acompañarme —indicó Tesalia, sonriendo con desdén —Quizá así nuestra creadora de Restauradores necesite explicaciones.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a la rubia, sin dejar de observar a quienes deambulaban por ahí, que tenían mucha variedad en cuanto a su diseño, aunque era notorio el negro en todos, con los bordes multicolores.

—¿Porqué la ropa de todos es negra? —inquirió la chica de ojos aguamarinas y anteojos, con voz cansada.

Tesalia, deteniéndose lentamente, hizo una mueca.

—Es el Contraste —explicó —Cuando es _periodo sombrío_ en La Nada, el Centro se vuelve blanco, para destacar, y nosotros usamos la ropa negra para no perdernos. Igual pasa durante los _periodos claros_.

—¿Y qué es eso de periodos sombríos y periodos claros? —indagó un chico con tono soñador, que iba hasta el final del grupo. Era rubio y sus ojos claros se veían extrañamente brumosos, aunque alegres. Mostraba un aire inconfundible de chiflado.

—Es algo parecido a lo que ustedes llaman noche y día.

Como se veía que no diría más, nadie le preguntó otra cosa a Tesalia. No hasta llegar al fondo de la Estancia, donde parecía haber un mostrador. Tras éste, se podía ver a una mujer de cabello azul oscuro atado en una cola de caballo de espaldas, con sus negras vestimentas de bordes color azul grisáceo claro.

—Buen periodo, señora Krause —saludó Tesalia —Traigo a las Chispas que llegaron por el reciente Vértice, ¿qué puede ofrecerles?

A la mención de aquel apellido, un chico del grupo, de cabello rubio y ojos color azul grisáceo claro, dio un respingo. Y más cuando la mujer de cabello azul oscuro se giró y mostrando unos ojos del mismo color que los suyos, sonrió.

—Muy bien, Tesalia. Dígame de qué universos vienen y veré qué puedo hacer.

Tesalia asintió y mientras le daba indicaciones a la mujer, tras las Chispas escucharon una especie de charla a sus espaldas. Por lo visto, un grupo de amigos se acercaba.

—Es suficiente —decía la voz de un chico entre severa y divertida —Déjate el cabello así como está.

—¿Pero porqué? —inquirió una voz de chica de tono entre gentil y alegre —Admítelo, tengo que recogérmelo. Me queda algo largo.

—Lo que nuestro amigo te quiere decir es que te ves muy linda así —intervino otra voz, también de chica, pero más enérgica.

Las dos voces anteriores soltaron una exclamación asombrada al tiempo que las Chispas que acompañaban a Tesalia se volvían hacia sus dueños.

—¡No digas tonterías, Bess!

—¡Hijo, qué bueno que llegan! —intervino entonces la señora Krause —Necesito su ayuda, hay varios Restauradores qué preparar.

Pero la mujer dejó de sonreír en cuanto vio lo que había ocurrido, mientras Tesalia se llevaba una mano a la frente con fastidio.

—¡Ay, no! —soltó —¿Porqué a mí?

Unas Chispas se habían encontrado con sus Esencias.

&&&

_Espero que el capi no les parezca demasiado loco y que hayan captado bien cómo va el asunto. Me inspiré en eso de dar las definiciones de Chispa, Esencia e incluso la de Falla, aunque por el momento no veremos alguna en específico. Y lo interesante, al menos creo eso, es el encuentro entre las Chispas y sus respectivas Esencias. Espero no tardar mucho en presentar eso, aunque si es así, no importa. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


	6. Enlaces

**Seis: Enlaces.**

_Estancia de Restauración. Centro de Monitoreo de Universos. Núcleo de La Nada._

—No es posible —se quejó Tesalia enseguida —Krause, Vaugham, ¿no podían controlar a su amiga?

Tanto las Esencias como las Chispas que respondían a esos apellidos, idénticas físicamente pero dos de ellas de aspecto más maduro que las otras, se giraron hacia la rubia y fruncieron el entrecejo.

—Esencias, no Chispas —aclaró Tesalia con voz cansina.

Las dos figuras maduras asintieron, mientras las más jóvenes se encogían de hombros. Los demás que observaban la escena no sabían ni qué decir.

—Muy bien, ¿se puede saber qué hacían fuera de sus puestos? —interrogó Tesalia con cierta impaciencia.

—Nos llamó papá —respondió simplemente el rubio de ojos azul grisáceo claro —Necesitaba algo de ayuda en el Departamento de Mejoras.

—Ya, ya —Tesalia movió una mano con impaciencia, observando a las dos chicas que no escuchaban nada de lo sucedido, las dos idénticas, cuyos ojos rosados tenían la mirada perdida —Ahora esperemos que el Enlace no…

No terminó la frase cuando la chica de ojos rosados más joven dio un inesperado respingo y fue a dar al suelo.

—¡Gathie! —exclamó la Chispa de cabello negro y ojos rojos, asustada.

Mientras tanto, la Esencia de ojos rosados parpadeó un par de veces, extrañada, para luego ver lo que ocurría y poner cara de preocupación.

—¡De verdad lo siento! —soltó angustiada —¡No era mi intención! Sé que los Enlaces son hasta que sus Majestades den la autorización, pero…

Su amigo rubio le puso las manos en los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo de frente.

—No te preocupes, Ágatha —pidió suavemente —No pasa nada.

—¡Pero Lawrence…! —intentó rebatir Ágatha.

Lawrence negó con la cabeza.

—Ve a rendir el informe correspondiente —ordenó Tesalia con severidad —Al menos espero que eso sí lo puedas hacer bien.

Ágatha asintió apresuradamente y con nerviosismo, se despidió de su rubio amigo y salió de la Estancia a toda carrera.

—Gathie —llamaba la Chispa de cabello negro y ojos rojos con desesperación.

La Chispas de ojos rosados parecía desmayada, y no reaccionaba ante la voz y las leves sacudidas de su amiga.

—Así se quedará un buen rato —comentó Tesalia con desgano —Pero no te preocupes, no está desactivada.

—¿Y lo dice con tanta calma? —chilló desesperada la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es porque King debió poner atención a lo que hacía en vez de realizar el Enlace —para esas alturas, Tesalia se veía sumamente fastidiada —Ahora ustedes dos —señaló a las Esencias que respondieron a los apellidos Krause y Vaugham —vuelvan a sus puestos y nada de cometer el error de su amiguita.

Las dos Esencias, fulminando con la mirada a la rubia, asintieron y fueron hacia una puerta lateral, por donde entraron para salir poco después por detrás del mostrador, a ambos lados de la señora Krause.

—Ustedes, síganme —les indicó Tesalia a las Chispas, aunque antes de avanzar un paso ordenó —Tú, llévala —miró a la Chispa idéntica a la Esencia Krause, refiriéndose a la Chispas desmayada —Tengo que explicarles un par de cosas.

La Chispa idéntica a la Esencia Krause acató la orden de Tesalia de mala gana, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino por el mal humor que se cargaba la rubia. Al tocar a la Chispa desmayada, una imagen vino a su cabeza: una mujer que flotaba, con una capa dorada y con la capucha de la misma cubriéndole el rostro. Una punzada de dolor le aguijoneó la cabeza, pero contuvo un quejido, para no preocupar a nadie. Levantó en brazos a la Chispa desmayada y siguió al grupo a una mesa cercana.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se interesó el rubio que tenía aire inconfundible de chiflado.

—El error de King se llama _Enlace_ —respondió Tesalia, tomando asiento y pidiéndoles a las Chispas que la imitaran con un simple gesto de mano —Cuando una Esencia mira a una de sus Chispas a los ojos, se realiza una especie de conexión entre ellas y la Chispa le transmite a su Esencia información acerca de eventos recientes.

—Es como un intercambio de memoria en un par de computadoras —soltó la Chispa de larga melena negra y ojos rojos —¿Así hablan de todo en este lugar? ¿Cómo si cada cosa fuera una computadora?

—No deberías quejarte, ¿sabes? —Tesalia le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa —Según mis informes, tú eres la Chispa de Bess Vaugham del universo 5-3-5 y sabes mucho de computadoras, ¿o me equivoco? Este lenguaje es comprensible para ti.

—No me refiero a eso —se quejó la Chispa de Bess Vaugham —Es que… somos personas, ¿me explico? ¡No pueden tratarnos como simples datos!

—Para nuestro sistema de control, sí —rebatió Tesalia, un poco más calmada que antes —Y antes de irnos de aquí, necesito decirles una cosa: lo que vean aquí no tiene porqué ser reflejo de sus universos. O sea, que si aquí sus Esencias quieren u odia a alguien, no tienen porqué sentir lo mismo ustedes en sus universos.

—Eso es evidente —soltó la joven de cabello y ojos color castaño rojizo.

—Mira, Chispa de Oak del universo 5-5-5, no porque en tu universo te haga la vida de cuadritos, tienes que verme de esa forma aquí, ¿está claro? Tengo suficiente con aguantar a tu Esencia a cada momento por…

—Mira nada más, ¿ya los estás asustando? —inquirió una voz.

Todos vieron, tras Tesalia, a una mujer de cabello color castaño rojizo atado en una larga cola de caballo. Sus ojos no eran visibles por unos lentes oscuros, casi tan negros como sus ropas entonces, que tenían bordes color azul eléctrico.

—No digas tonterías —Tesalia hizo un gesto de indiferencia —Al menos tú sí tuviste la precaución de ponerte los Interruptores, Oak, no hubiera querido otra Chispa en pausa. Con la de la chica King tengo bastante.

La Chispa de Oak se quedó viendo por un momento a la Esencia recién llegada.

—¿Tú… eres yo? —le preguntó sin poder contenerse.

—En cierta forma —la Esencia sonrió con aire divertido —Soy Nancy Oak Locklook, líder de la Guardia de la Cámara del Trono. Tessie, ¿ya estás de mal humor?

—¿Qué les dio a todas por llamarme así? —se quejó la rubia.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que su Majestad te llame así y tú ni te quejes —replicó hábilmente la Esencia de Nancy Oak, esbozando una sonrisita divertida.

—¡Ella es la reina! —se defendió Tesalia, mirándola con enfado.

—Ajá, como digas —desdeñó la Esencia de Nancy Oak —Te informo que yo llevaré a las Chispas a la Cámara del Trono, puesto que me comentan que debes ir a los Visores a revisar una _Anomalía_. ¿De acuerdo, Tessie?

La rubia, haciendo otra mueca de fastidio, asintió y poniéndose de pie, salió de la Estancia de Restauración a toda prisa, casi chocando con un par de jóvenes pelirrojos, un chico y una chica, que por su parecido, debían ser parientes. Ambos observaron la partida de Tesalia con extrañeza para luego ubicar a la Esencia de Nancy Oak y saludarla con una mano, antes de ir al mostrador.

—Bueno, en cuanto tengan los Restauradores, podemos irnos —sentenció la Esencia de Nancy luego de devolverle el saludo a los pelirrojos —¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Aquí hay reyes? —inquirió la chica con la corona dorada en la cabeza.

La Esencia de Oak asintió, girándose entonces ligeramente hacia su derecha, por donde venían los jóvenes pelirrojos que la habían saludado.

—Buen periodo, señorita Oak —comentó el chico, visiblemente el más joven, y arqueando sus cejas sobre un par de profundos ojos violetas —¿Son las Chispas del Vértice de Deseo? —inquirió, viendo a todos los sentados.

—Exactamente. Su Alteza Alterna, ¿qué hace por aquí?

—Ah, mi hermana y yo decidimos pedir un Restaurador antes de continuar con el entrenamiento —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, sobre todo por lo exigente que se pone papá a veces —soltó la pelirroja, que también tenía ojos violetas pero moteados de castaño —No lo entiendo.

—Su Majestad Alterna solamente quiere que sepan valerse por sí mismos —indicó la Esencia de Nancy —O eso creo —añadió, sonriendo.

Los dos pelirrojos asintieron, echándose a reír, para después despedirse e irse a una mesa vacía. Justo entonces, una variedad considerable de comida apareció delante de las Chispas, sorprendiendo a varias de ellas.

—¡Es como estar en Pallet! —exclamó la Chispa de Oak con una sonrisa.

—Esto es cosa de magia —sentenció el chico de cabello y ojos castaños que acompañaba a la joven de la corona dorada.

—Sí, claro, y yo soy la reina de La Unión —ironizó la chica de larga melena negra y ojos rojos.

—Chispa de Bess Vaugham, no bromees con eso —pidió la Esencia de Nancy Oak con una ligera sonrisa —No querrás ofender a la reina cuando la conozcas, ¿o sí?

—¿Veremos a la reina? —se interesó el chico rubio con aire de chiflado.

—Ajá, en carne y hueso, como suelen decir en sus universos —la Esencia de Oak le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al rubio antes de seguir —Así que acaben rápido.

Todos obedecieron. Para entonces, la Chispa de King se había recuperado y miraba a su alrededor algo sorprendida.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Algo llamado Enlace —respondió la Chispa de Krause al mismo volumen —Tranquila, King, estás bien. ¿Gustas algo de comer?

La aludida, asintiendo débilmente, aceptó la hamburguesa que le ofrecía.

Todos terminaron en pocos minutos, y en cuanto no hubo comida en los platos ni bebidas en los vasos, éstos desaparecieron. La Esencia de Nancy Oak se puso de pie en primer lugar, y pidió con un ademán que la siguieran. Fue al darles la espalda que las Chispas vieron que llevaba a cuestas una especie de bastón largísimo del mismo color que los bordes de su negra vestimenta. Supusieron que ese bastón era su arma.

Pronto dejaron eso para luego, puesto que recién llegaban ante unas puertas dobles enormes, con infinidad de símbolos grabados en ellas. Algunos eran identificables para las Chispas, como una simple gota de agua azul o un relámpago amarillo, pero había otros que nunca en su vida habían visto. La Esencia de Nancy Oak sacó el bastón azul eléctrico de su funda y con él, llamó tres veces a las puertas, las cuales de repente se abrieron por sí solas. La Esencia guardó su bastón al tiempo que decía con solemnidad.

—Sean bienvenidas, Chispas de los universos 5-3-5, 5-5-5 y 5-4-8, a la Cámara del Trono del Centro de Monitoreo de Universos. Conozcan a nuestros gobernantes.

La Cámara del Trono era bastante amplia, de un negro profundo, como el del todo el Centro en realidad, con únicamente unos detalles blancos aquí y allá. Al centro del techo, una enorme lámpara compuesta por miles de pequeñas esferas esparcía luz a todo el recinto, y especialmente a dos tronos al final del pasillo que comenzaba en las puertas dobles que acababan de abrirse. En dichos tronos, se sentaban dos personas, personas a la que la mayoría de las Chispas conocían al menos de vista, pero que dos de ellas en particular las conocían mejor que nadie. De toda la vida.

—Bienvenidos —dijo con voz serena una de las personas en los tronos, una mujer joven de amables ojos color verde aguamarina cubiertos a medias por unos anteojos, de corto cabello negro con las puntas rizadas de manera rebelde. Sus ropas, ahora negras, mostraban bordes dorados, como la corona que resplandecía su cabeza.

—Bienvenidos sean todos —indicó la otra persona en los tronos, un hombre de cabello rojo anaranjado y profundos ojos azules, con los bordes de su vestimenta tan plateados como su corona —Su Vértice de Deseo será atendido en un momento.

—¡No puede ser! —susurró una de las Chispas, un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, quien de inmediato giró la cabeza de los tronos hacia uno de sus acompañantes para luego soltar —¡Mark, esto tiene que ser una broma!

Los reyes del Centro de Monitoreo de Universos no eran otros más que las Esencias de Ashlee Ketchum y Markus Aquarium.

&

_Sí, lo sé, soy malísima por no actualizar pronto, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? La inspiración para esta cosa (ay, mira cómo llamo a una de mis historias, pobrecita de ella, jajaja) se me fue mientras me ocupaba de otras historias, así que ni modo. Aparte, creo que esto a nadie le interesa. Lo único que sí quiero es no dejar esto inconcluso, siendo tan simple el argumento (o todo lo simple que puedo poner un argumento, claro está, quien conozca algunos de mis fic's, puede atestiguar eso), así que aquí tienen el sexto capi del que oficialmente, es mi primer crossover, y esperemos que le vaya mejor que hasta el momento. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


	7. Fuera de tiempo

**Siete: Fuera de tiempo.**

_Cámara del Trono. Centro de Monitoreo de Universos. Núcleo de la Nada._

—Creo que fueron informados de eventualidades así.

Eso fue lo primero que dijo la Esencia de Markus Aquarium a las Chispas recién llegadas. En su voz sonaba algo parecido a la severidad, como era común a veces escuchar en las Chispas del hombre. Una de las cuales, por cierto, lo veía en ese momento con asombro.

—¿Qué, que veríamos aquí relaciones que no son posibles? —interpeló el chico de cabello castaño rojizo.

—Algo así —asintió el rey, encogiéndose de hombros —No tienes muy buen carácter, Jameson Oak, del universo 5-5-5. Recuerda ante quién estás.

El aludido dio un bufido de disgusto.

—Me alegra ver que se les ha atendido bien —dijo en ese instante la reina, sonriendo con su amabilidad característica, y fijó la vista en su Chispa presente —¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

La Chispa de Ashlee Ketchum sonrió débilmente.

—He estado mejor —se limitó a responder.

La reina asintió, para luego mirar al rey.

—Bueno, habrá que comenzar, si no, prolongaremos esto más de lo debido.

—¿Y cuánto es lo debido esta vez? —inquirió el rey en tono profesional.

La reina ladeó la cabeza, reflexiva y con los ojos cerrados.

—Un periodo doble, mínimo —respondió.

—Muy bien, comenzaremos —el rey se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda a las Chispas, para regresar a su trono —Ashlee, te concedo el primer deseo.

La reina y la Chispa lo miraron, por lo que el rey no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Obviamente me refiero a mi Complemento, Chispa —aclaró.

—¿Complemento? —se extrañó el pelirrojo de ojos castaños que seguía de cerca de la Chispa de Ashlee Ketchum.

—Es como llamamos aquí a las parejas —respondió la reina, para luego alzar una mano y dirigirla a la gran lámpara del techo, compuesta de miles de esferas —Ahora, veamos qué es lo que tenemos en el primer universo implicado…

De repente, una de las esferas de la lámpara se desprendió de la misma, y flotando con gracia, fue a parar a la palma extendida de la reina, quien la observó fijamente unos segundos antes que todos pudieran ver que algo aparecía en dicha esfera, ahora ya no luminosa sino clara como un cristal.

—Aquí está, universo 5-3-5 —sentenció, con el entrecejo fruncido en actitud de concentración —Ah, ya veo por dónde va el asunto —murmuró para sí misma —Oye¿podrías hacerme el favor de hacerte visible y explicar tú misma la situación? Después de todo, tú la causaste.

No sabían a quién le hablaba la reina cuando una persona apareció de improviso tras la Chispa de la chica King. Era una mujer alta y delgada, que flotaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, y cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa dorada. Al verla, la Chispa del joven Krause sintió otra punzada de dolor en la cabeza, pero solamente la Chispa de King vio el gesto de contrariedad que el rubio hizo.

Ahora el rubio había tenido una especie de recuerdo de él besando a alguien en una cama de hospital. Recordaba que había sentido algo muy cálido y agradable al dar ese beso, además de una ansiedad que daba a entender que había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo. Pero lo que lo asombró fue distinguir a la depositaria de ese beso. ¿Él había besado… a King¿Pero porqué, si ni siquiera la conocía¿O había algo más tras todo eso? Algo le decía que la mujer de la capa dorada y Bess sabían qué estaba ocurriéndole. Y King también.

—Oh, vamos, no fue para tanto —dijo entonces una voz fría proveniente de la mujer de la capa dorada —Solamente fue para que los Observadores y la torpe de Tic-Tac vieran su grandísimo error¡mira que dejar en un termo tan frágil a alguien así…!

—No estarás hablando de Gathe¿verdad? —inquirió la Chispa de King con aprensión.

La Chispa de Krause frunció el ceño, y más porque aquella punzada de dolor parecía no querer abandonarlo. ¿Quién era Gathe¿Porqué el nombre le parecía familiar?

—Pues la verdad sí —la mujer flotante asintió con la cabeza, y con voz desafiante añadió —Los Observadores y Tic-Tac cometieron un error de novatos. Así que por eso y un par de cosas que yo me sé, tuve que intervenir en el asunto de Gathe Queen.

La mujer avanzó unos centímetros hacia la reina, y por el movimiento de su cabeza, se diría que miraba la esfera de cristal que ahora ésta sostenía.

—Muy bien, explicaré todo —dijo la mujer, quitándose la capucha de su dorada capa —Sólo espero que no intenten matarme. Aunque tampoco podrían¿o sí?

Una exclamación ahogada de asombro recorrió a aquellas Chispas provenientes del universo 5-3-5 al ver el rostro semitransparente de la mujer, de cabello negro y unos anteojos delante de unos ojos color verde aguamarina.

—¡La difunta reina! —soltó la Chispa de Bess Vaugham —¿Usted es la Hechicera Fantasma¡Pero si se supone que es buena! O bueno, que fue buena…

Aquel espíritu era una copia fiel de la reina del Centro, salvo que podía verse a través de su cuerpo, no portaba corona de ningún tipo y sus ojos se veían apagados. Además que su semblante era más frío.

—Bueno, básicamente sigo siendo buena —apuntó la Hechicera Fantasma con toda la naturalidad del mundo —Que ahora no me vean así, no es mi problema.

Esa frase le sonaba familiar a la Chispa de Krause. Y más dicha por la voz resonante de la Hechicera Fantasma, una voz que aunque fría en apariencia, encerraba cierta amabilidad.

—_Para ti, Ágatha Jane King… ¿quién es?_

—Oigan, si ya dejaron de mirarme con cara de bobos, podrían dejarme explicarles el error de esos torpes —la Hechicera Fantasma (o la "difunta reina", como la Chispa de Bess insistía en llamarla) hizo un mohín de fastidio —Fue algo tan simple, que hasta ustedes lo entenderían. Por cierto¿qué tienes, Krause?

El rubio dio un respingo y por un segundo, olvidó la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza. Negó en silencio e hizo un intento por sonreír.

—Nada —respondió.

Pero la Chispa de la joven King no lo creía. Más recordando la mueca que había hecho minutos antes. Pero decidió prestarle toda su atención a la Hechicera Fantasma, a la que vio con nuevos ojos al saber que era el fantasma de la difunta reina de su universo. Que no era otra que una Chispa de Ashlee Ketchum¿no era eso irónico?

—Bien, ahí va —indicó la Hechicera Fantasma con voz cansina —¿Ágatha Jane King cambió su futuro?

—Claro que lo cambió —afirmó Bess —Ella misma nos lo contó a Law y…

Se calló de pronto, maldiciendo mentalmente su descuido. Pronunciando aquel apodo, corría el riesgo de que su amigo…

—¿Quién es Law? —inquirió la Chispa de Krause.

La Hechicera Fantasma compuso un gesto de resignación, mientras que la Chispa de la joven King sentía como si miles de agujas le penetraran el corazón. No podía soportarlo, simplemente no podía. No quería renunciar a su amigo. A su…

—Ahora verás —indicó repentinamente la Hechicera Fantasma —O eso espero.

Sacó una mano de entre su capa y vieron que en ella, sostenía una especie de bastón con una esfera de cristal en la punta. Agitó el bastón un poco por encima de su cabeza y apareció en la habitación una especie de espejo circular que mostraba algunas imágenes.

—El error de los Observadores fue el llamar a la Gathe Queen encerrada "una criatura fuera de tiempo" —la fantasma presente imprimió bastante sarcasmo a su última frase —Ese concepto simplemente no existe.

Los presentes, a excepción de los reyes del Centro, mostraron diferentes signos de desconcierto. La Hechicera Fantasma sonrió efímeramente.

—¿No me creen? —quiso saber —Pues permítanme ponerles un ejemplo: si alguno de ustedes fuera a su pasado y cambiara un evento en él¿qué esperarían al regresar a su época?

—Que mi presente fuera… diferente —se decidió a decir la Chispa de Markus Aquarium —De hecho, yo… Ashlee y yo… Lo hemos hecho. Eso de viajar en el tiempo.

—Y bien, ése es el punto —indicó la Hechicera Fantasma —Esta niña —señaló a la Chispa de la joven King —Cambió un evento que la volvería malvada con el tiempo, y por lo tanto, se supone que su yo malvado ya no existía. Pero éste sigue ahí¿alguien quiere intentar deducir porqué?

Todos se miraron entre sí, hasta que la chica de la corona abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida a más no poder.

—Porque hubo otra cosa que la hizo ser así —susurró.

—Premio para la Chispa de mi niña —dijo la Hechicera Fantasma, risueña —Sí, eso mismo. Tal vez Ágatha Jane King evitara ese evento que la convertiría en Gathe Queen, pero si ésta no desapareció, es que hubo otra cosa que la creó. Y eso, me temo, nada más lo sabe ella. Aunque creo que tiene que ver con el hechizo que me pidió…

—¡Hechizo que casi mata a Gathie! —le recordó Bess —¿O acaso lo olvidó?

—Pero sigue viva —le recordó la Hechicera Fantasma con desdén —El trato realizado con Krause sigue vigente. Así que no hay nada qué lamentar.

—¿Nada qué lamentar? —estalló la chica King, a punto de echarse a llorar —¿Habla en serio, su Majestad? Pues yo sí tengo algo qué lamentar¿sabe¡Perdí a mi mejor amigo¿De qué me sirve seguir viva si él no me recuerda¿De qué me sirve lo que hizo por mí si no puedo preguntarle porqué lo hizo? Por la magia de su familia¡Law ya no me quiere¿Y eso no es algo qué lamentar?

La Hechicera arqueó una ceja, expectante. Al parecer, todo aquel discurso no le había causado el mayor efecto. Sin embargo, ladeó la cabeza y señaló.

—¿Te mueres acaso, Krause?

Tanto Gathie como Bess se volvieron hacia el chico rubio de ojos color azul grisáceo claro, espantadas. El chico se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, conteniendo un grito de dolor. Pero de pronto, se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón.

—Eso… eso fue mi deseo —lo oyeron susurrar —Yo quería… quería saber quién era King. Porqué se veía tan triste… Porqué me dolía verla así…

—¿Lawrence? —llamó Bess, preocupada.

Gathie no se acercó. Estaba aterrorizada¿qué había hecho? Seguramente estaba provocando que su amigo muriera, y todo porque quería que la recordara. Si ése era el precio, prefería que la olvidara. Con tal de que siguiera vivo…

—Mi primera amiga… —oyeron que murmuraba Lawrence ahora, y Bess se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida —La primera que tuve en Ciudad Lavanda y… alguien a quien quiero mucho: la chica que me gusta —miró a la Hechicera Fantasma, quien se veía sorprendida —Ella es Ágatha Jane King para mí¿satisfecha?

Y sin decir más, cayó de rodillas. Bess quiso ir hacia él, pero Gathie le ganó. Rápidamente la chica de ojos rosados estuvo a su lado, con las rodillas en tierra, y rodeándolo con los brazos, sollozando.

—No me recuerdes —pedía —No importa que me ponga triste, pero no me recuerdes¡prefiero que sigas vivo, Law! Lo siento tanto…

---Inicio de remembranza---

_Se sorprendió mucho al verla en ese salón, con un libro en las manos y sonriendo a cada rato, seguramente por alguna frase leída. ¿Pero era ella en realidad? Tenía que asegurarse, así que resueltamente, tomó asiento en la banca que estaba tras ella y que por fortuna, estaba libre._

—_Hola, Gathie._

_La joven bajó su libro y se volvió, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa._

—_Hola —respondió, cerrando su libro con suavidad —No pensé que estuvieras en esta clase. ¿Lawrence, cierto?_

_Él asintió, quitándose un mechón de cabello de los ojos._

—_Krause —agregó, tendiéndole la mano —Lawrence Krause._

_Ella correspondió al gesto._

—_Ágatha King —se presentó educadamente —Mucho gusto._

—_Kingie¿quién es tu amigo?_

_La joven de anteojos hizo una mueca de fastidio._

—_Es nuevo en Lavender, así que déjalo en paz, Dai._

_Una chica rubia, delgada y con cara de boba sonrió con malicia._

—_Y la torpe de Kingie es tu guía¡pues estás perdido! —le soltó la rubia a Lawrence._

—_Te dije que lo dejaras en paz —intervino la chica King de nuevo, poniéndose de pie._

_Dai iba a seguir, pero en eso un profesor entró, pidiendo silencio, por lo que se limitó a darle una especie de golpe en el brazo._

—_Nos veremos luego, Kingie —se burló, yendo a su asiento._

—_¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Lawrence entonces._

—_Sí, claro —Ágatha intentó sonreír, aunque se frotaba en donde Dai la había golpeado —Es cosa de todos los días, no pasa nada. Siento que te molestaran por mí._

_Lawrence negó con la cabeza._

—_Soy yo quien debe disculparse —afirmó —No pude defender a mi amiga, Gathie._

_Ante aquella frase, tuvo como recompensa una radiante sonrisa de parte de la joven King, quien le dijo a su vez._

—_No hay cuidado, Law. Será para otra ocasión._

_Fue en ese momento que Law pensó por primera vez que no había chica más amable y bonita que Gathie King._

---Fin de remembranza---

—Yo debo disculparme —susurró Lawrence entonces —No pude defender a mi chica.

La Hechicera Fantasma miró de cerca el espejo circular que había aparecido y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Ya está hecho —anunció, aunque pocos la escucharon.

Bess fue uno de esos pocos, dedicándole toda su atención al espejo. Ahí, entre una leve neblina, se podía ver a Gathe Queen en su tiempo, causando destrozos, pero de pronto se quedó quieta, totalmente paralizada por algo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón, y gritó de rabia y dolor ante la mirada de sus múltiples víctimas. Todas las cuales se sorprendieron cuando vieron desaparecer a aquella malvada criatura entre un destello que lo cubrió todo. Y que cuando desapareció, mostró un mundo totalmente diferente, sin rastro de destrucción alguna. Y lo más asombros fue que pudo vislumbrarse Ciudad Lavanda de una manera alegre y luminosa, sin rastro de fantasmas, y la imagen del espejo se detuvo en el exterior de un templo cercano a las ruinas de lo que se conocía como "Pokemon Tower": una pareja se acababa de casar, y se veía por sus caras que eran muy felices. Y Bess, al ver quiénes eran, no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

—Debí haberlo imaginado —sonrió con ironía y miró a la Hechicera Fantasma —¿Qué acaso era la única forma de juntarlos?

—No exactamente —la Hechicera Fantasma agitó de nuevo su bastón y el espejo desapareció —Hice que Gathe Queen abandonara ese termo en el que Tic­-Tac la mantenía porque sabía que su pasado había cambiado. Ya no era una fantasma cruel a morir, sino una híbrida enojada con el mundo. Almacenaba mucho rencor. Y eso era porque se había jurado olvidarse del amor para no dañar a nadie.

Bess frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—O sea, que lo que esta Gathe pretendía… ¿era no recordar a Law para no sufrir? —soltó con incredulidad —Pero eso no tiene sentido.

—Míralo desde su ángulo —pidió la Hechicera —Creyó que si nunca se hubiera enamorado, nunca sería quien era ahora. En realidad, ella quería dejar de existir¿me explico? Pero causó su propia perdición cuando las cosas se le voltearon.

—Siguió existiendo porque ahora la olvidada era ella —aventuró Bess cautelosamente.

La Hechicera Fantasma asintió con convicción.

—¿Para todo eso tuviste que crearte tal maroma temporal? —recriminó suavemente la reina del Centro, aunque esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues si conocieras a estos chicos, habrías estado de acuerdo conmigo —se defendió la Hechicera Fantasma —¿O tú qué dices?

Ahora le hablaba a la Chispa de Ashlee Ketchum del universo 5-5-5, que salió de sus pensamientos y la miró con ojos cansados.

—Tal vez… Hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú —susurró.

La Hechicera Fantasma sonrió con orgullo.

Escucharon unos pasos en la enorme sala y vieron que el rey se había puesto de pie.

—Primer deseo desvelado —declaró con solemnidad —¿Deberíamos tomar nota, para determinar el Vértice? —le preguntó a la reina.

Ella estaba por responder, cuando se oyó que llamaban a la puerta de la Cámara del Trono. El rey hizo un gesto de mano y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a aquella chica pelirroja de ojos entre violetas y castaños que la Esencia de Nancy Oak había saludado en la Estancia de Restauración.

—Tía¿podría hablar contigo un momento? —inquirió la pelirroja, haciendo una mueca de enfado —Papá nos saca de quicio a Ashen y a mí.

La reina arqueó una ceja.

—Creí que ya no tendrían entrenamiento por este periodo —comentó.

—Pues tal parece que se le olvidó —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros —Mira, no es que no me agrade entrenar, pero…

La reina cortó la frase con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Muy bien, hablaré con ese hermano mío —accedió —¿Podrías pedirle que viniera, Cassie Mist, por favor?

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, asintió y dio media vuelta.

—¡Eres lo máximo, tía! —le gritó cuando cerraba la puerta tras sí.

—Esa niña nunca aprende —se quejó el rey con cierto aire amable —Y pensar que en caso de necesidad, será reina…

—Deja a nuestra sobrina por la paz y concéntrate —pidió la reina —Ya que tenemos un deseo desvelado, nos quedan dos. Y el periodo doble se nos acaba.

El rey asintió y en ese breve lapso de silencio, la Chispa del pelirrojo de ojos castaños del universo 5-5-5, inquirió.

—Esa chica… ¿era su sobrina?

La reina se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar pensar que era cierto: las Esencias son idénticas a sus Chispas. ¡Vaya, la reina sonreía igual que su hermana!

—Sí, lo era —respondió la reina con naturalidad —Cassidy Misty Ketchum, primogénita de la Familia Real Alterna. Aunque solemos llamarla Cassie Mist, a ella le gusta más. Y claro, fue el apodo que le puso su padre —torció la boca en un gesto de concentración antes de decir —Y hablando del jefe de la Familia Real Alterna…

La puerta de la Cámara del Trono resonó en ese momento, pues habían llamado a ella. El rey volvió a hacer aquel gesto con la mano con el que abría la puerta y ésta dio paso a un hombre de negros ropajes, con los bordes de color azul, que desentonaban bastante con su cabello rojo anaranjado. Sus ojos no eran visibles puesto que portaba unos lentes oscuros.

—¿Me llamaste, hermana? —preguntó el pelirrojo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Oye¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? —inquirió la reina a su vez —Somos familia, no tienes que tratarme con tanto respeto.

—Eso piensas tú, pero como te lo has ganado… —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Giró la cabeza hacia las Chispas presentes, quienes pudieron verle una corona en la cabeza, del mismo azul que los bordes de su ropa —Con razón Cassie Mist me dijo que me pusiera los Interruptores —sonrió con algo de malicia —Aquí hay una Chispa mía.

La Esencia recién llegada era la de Mish Ketchum.

&&&

_Bueno, a muchos ha de extrañarles que actualice esto, luego de tanto tiempo… Es que hasta ahora tuve la inspiración de continuar este rarísimo crossover. No, si bien dicen que la inspiración llega en los momentos más extraños._

_Como pueden ver, aquí se expone el porqué Gathe Queen seguía existiendo, y si quienes leen esto saben de qué serie saqué al personaje, verán que la explicación es totalmente coherente. ¿Qué, todavía no saben en qué serie me basé para crear el universo 5-3-5? Pues qué mal, damas y caballeros, qué mal. A ver si van poniéndose las pilas. Más ahora, que uno de los deseos del Vértice se descubrió y ahora van por los otros dos._

_Bueno, me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


	8. Rangos y anomalías

**Ocho: Rangos y anomalías.**

_Cámara del Trono. Centro de Monitoreo de Universos. Núcleo de la Nada._

La Esencia de Mish Ketchum sonrió brevemente ante la vista de una Chispa suya, antes de dirigirse a la reina del centro, que era quien lo había llamado.

—Muy bien, hermana —comenzó —¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

La reina le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Que dejes a tus hijos en paz al menos por un periodo —respondió ella con toda la calma del mundo —No es agradable ver a tu sobrina quejarse de su padre.

La Esencia de Mish hizo una mueca, mientras que la Chispa del mismo abría los ojos con auténtico pasmo. Una de las Chispas de su universo, la chica de cabello caoba y ojos violetas, arqueó las cejas, incrédula.

—¿Yo…? —se sorprendió la Chispa de Mish Ketchum, pero no pudo acabar la frase.

Su Esencia realizó un gesto despectivo con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Quiero que Cassie Mist y Ashen Jack sepan hacerse cargo de lo que sea —apuntó —No por ser la Realeza Alterna, tienen que descuidarse.

—Cierto —convino entonces el rey —Pero ni nosotros tratamos así a nuestra…

En ese momento, las puertas dobles de la Cámara del Trono se abrieron de par en par. Una joven de cabello negro de brillos rojizos, ojos azules y una corona dorada en la cabeza, caminó con paso decidido atravesando la estancia, pasando de largo a las Chispas como si no existieran. Hizo una reverencia ante los reyes, quienes esbozaron sonrisas enternecidas.

—Me permito informar de una Anomalía en el universo 8-5-4 —comenzó la joven, con una voz seria que no ocultaba del todo un dejo de alegría —La señorita Olympus ya está en ello, pero el encargado me dice que necesita su autorización para borrarla.

Los reyes se observaron por un segundo antes de que el rey asintiera.

—Si la Anomalía reúne los requisitos, puede ser borrada —indicó —Y ahora que me acuerdo… Marine Ash, ¿dónde está esa niña tuya?

Ante la mención de ese nombre, la Chispa de la niña de corona dorada dio un respingo, al igual que su acompañante de cabello y ojos castaños.

—Está con su padre —respondió la Esencia aludida, sonriendo —Le está enseñando cómo usar el bastón. Su magia es sumamente potente y necesita un canalizador.

El rey asintió.

—Marine Ash, quiero presentarte —intervino en ese momento la reina, señalando a las Chispas presentes —Los involucrados en el más reciente Vértice de Deseo.

La nombrada Marine Ash dio media vuelta y paseó los ojos por todas las Chispas, para finalmente posarse en su propia Chispa, quien la miró con cierta admiración.

—Sí que soy lo máximo —murmuró con una sonrisa amplia —Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos —dijo en voz más alta, haciendo un gesto con la mano que hacía alusión a todas las Chispas —Mi nombre es Marine Ash Aquarium, heredera al trono del Centro de Monitoreo de Universos. Y por lo visto —añadió, mirando al grupo de Chispas proveniente del universo 5-5-5, que se habían quedado boquiabiertos por su presentación —No existo en todos sus universos.

—Ni existirás —masculló la Chispa de Jameson Oak con rencor.

La Esencia de Marine Ash arqueó las cejas, mirándolo con cierta… ¿sorna?

—Eso sí que me hace gracia —reconoció, antes de volverse a los reyes —Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro. Que pasen buen periodo —y agitando una mano, se fue por donde había llegado, dejando asombradas Chispas tras ella.

—Su Majestad aquí es… alegre —musitó la Chispa de Bess Vaugham, dudosa.

—Muy bien, basta de intermedios —pidió el rey de repente, captando la atención de los presentes —Mish, Ashlee ya terminó. Puedes retirarte.

La Esencia de Mish Ketchum frunció el ceño al oír aquello, antes de salir con andar rápido, y cerró las puertas dobles de un golpe.

—¿Aquí no me llevo bien contigo? —quiso saber la Chispa de Mis Ketchum, entre confundido y curioso.

—No exactamente —respondió el rey con total calma —Más bien tu Esencia… es desconfiada. No cree que esté a la altura de su querida hermana.

—Mark, sabes que Mish sólo se preocupa por mí —intervino la reina, conciliadora.

El rey asintió, haciendo una mueca.

—Para eso no tiene que demostrar que es mejor padre que yo —apuntó —Por lo demás, te diré que me agrada.

La reina esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de mirar a las Chispas presentes.

—Ya que seguramente tendrán algunas preguntas, les ofrecemos un paseo por el Centro en tanto Mark desvela el siguiente deseo sin su presencia —hizo un gesto de mano y otra de las lámparas del techo fue hacia ella, posándose suavemente ante su rostro —Veamos quién está disponible para guiarlos…

—¿Porqué no podemos estar presentes? —preguntó con toda naturalidad la Chispa rubia del universo 5-5-5 con inconfundible aire de chiflado.

La reina le dedicó una sonrisa serena.

—Porque, Chispa de Luke Locklook del universo 5-5-5, el deseo involucra a una Chispa nuestra. El procedimiento dicta que no estén presentes para evitar malas influencias.

La Chispa de Jameson Oak soltó un bufido de disgusto.

—¡Ah, Bris está disponible! —indicó la reina de repente —Llámala, Mark.

El rey asintió, chasqueó los dedos y la figura fantasmal de una joven de largos cabellos y sosteniendo un espejo redondo en sus manos, apareció, sobresaltando a todos.

—¡_Mirror_! —exclamó en un susurro la Chispa de Marine Ash.

—Por favor, pídele a Briseida Pewlver Ikki que venga —le ordenó el rey a la figura, quien silenciosamente asintió y se desvaneció —Espero que no tarde.

El apellido que el rey pronunció hizo que las Chispas de los hermanos Ketchum compusieran muecas tristes. Aunque se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando, luego de oírse un llamado a las puertas dobles de la Cámara, éstas se abrieron para dar paso a una mujer joven castaña de párpados caídos y mirada amable. Sus ojos, de un agradable tono gris, destellaron con amabilidad al llegar ante los reyes y hacer una reverencia.

—Briseida Pewlver Ikki, miembro del Departamento de Visores, a sus órdenes, sus Majestades —dijo a modo de saludo —¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Te agradeceríamos que llevaras a las Chispas a recorrer el Centro —indicó la reina —Tal vez una visita a tu departamento les caería bien para comprender nuestro modo de operar. Por cierto, Marine Ash vino a decirnos algo de una Anomalía, ¿sabes algo?

La joven castaña asintió.

—Ocurrió en uno de los universos bajo el cuidado de Patrick —explicó —Ya todo está en orden. Tesalia le ayudó.

Los reyes asintieron y con un ademán, la mandaron retirarse.

—Si gustan seguirme, por favor… —pidió Briseida a las Chispas.

Todas obedecieron, saliendo de la Cámara del Trono sin mirar atrás. Al cerrarse las puertas tras ellos, una Chispa del universo 5-5-5, la del cabello color caoba, no siguió conteniéndose.

—¿Tú quién eres exactamente? —quiso saber.

La joven castaña, cuyas ropas negras tenían los bordes grises como rocas, sonrió.

—Lo siento, supongo que siendo una Esencia de Rango 5, no existo en su universo —comenzó —Soy Briseida Pewlver Ikki, mucho gusto.

—Esos apellidos… —murmuró la Chispa de Ágatha King, en quien iba apoyada la Chispa de Lawrence Krause —¡Es de una miembro de las Familias Gobernantes!

—¿Familias Gobernantes? —se extrañó la Chispa de Mark Aquarium.

La Chispa de King asintió.

—En nuestro universo, hay tres tipos de familias importantes —respondió —Las Reales, las Gobernantes y las Consejeras. Las Familias Reales, que rigen en todo el mundo, son dos: la Real y la Real Alterna. Las Familias Gobernantes, cada una encargada de una zona, son cuatro: la Ikki, la Bonagens, la Urakron y la Kibu. Y las Familias Consejeras son bastantes, pero ése no es el punto —se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir —La actual jefa de la Familia Gobernante Ikki es una Pewlver. Usted, de hecho —y señaló a Briseida.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, sé que mi Chispa de su universo es importante, pero según tengo entendido, las Familias Gobernantes eran la Pewlver, la Orangeen, la Redbell y la Olympus.

—Pero sus herederas fueron chicas —rebatió Lawrence cortésmente —Y ellas, al casarse, le dieron otro apellido a esas familias.

—Vaya, eso lo explica todo —Briseida sonrió, aunque parecía que toda esa información no era nueva para ella —En fin, vayamos al Departamento de Visores, seguro les gustará contemplar algunos de los universos que vigilamos. Por cierto, ¿ya conocieron a Tesalia, no?

Mientras que las Chispas del universo 5-5-5 hicieron muecas desagradables, los demás asintieron en silencio.

—Sé que Tesalia no es muy sociable —empezó Briseida tranquilamente —Incluso me ha contado que en algunos universos, suele ser un dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, aquí ella, Flamy, Terry, Nancy, Ashlee y yo somos las mejores amigas. Y en varios universos también. Así que, advertidos de que lo que ven aquí no es reflejo de lo que debe ser siempre, espero que no traten mal a la Esencia de Tesalia. No es la misma con la que algunos de ustedes conviven. ¿Entendido?

Las Chispas asintieron.

—Disculpa —llamó la Chispa de Ashlee Ketchum —¿Quiénes son tus padres?

La Esencia se quedó un momento desconcertada, para luego responder con seriedad.

—Brock y Filena Pewlver. Y lamento mucho que mi Rango no me permita estar en tu universo —sonrió tristemente antes de añadir —Me habría encantado conocerte.

—¿Y qué es eso de Rango? —se apresuró a inquirir la Chispa de Mark Aquarium, viendo cómo su amiga se ponía triste.

—Es una clasificación con la que las Esencias nos formamos —respondió Briseida —Indica la probabilidad de no existir en determinado números de universos. Por ejemplo —se detuvo un segundo, viendo que iban a cruzarse con una mujer pelirroja en el pasillo, y levantó una mano para saludar —¡Eh, Flamy!

La mujer, de ojos rojos y el cabello rojo intenso peinado en una larga trenza, alzó la mano y también saludó. Avanzó unos pasos y dedicándoles una amable sonrisa a las Chispas, preguntó.

—¿A dónde los llevas, Bris?

—Al Departamento de Visores, órdenes de Ashlee y Mark. Flama, ¿podrías decirles cuál es tu rango, por favor?

—Por supuesto —la pelirroja movió afirmativamente la cabeza antes de soltar —Rango 5, igual que tú.

—Gracias. ¿A dónde te diriges?

—A la Estancia de Restauración. Nicholas me espera. ¿Sabes qué pasó con la Anomalía del universo 8-5-4?

—Está controlada, nada fuera de lo ordinario. De todas formas, si surge algo, te aviso. ¿Quién está cubriéndote?

—Famkee Bryant, vaya entusiasta —Flamy negó con la cabeza —Nos vemos.

Bris la despidió con la mano y la pelirroja se alejó.

—¿Dijo Bryant? —se extrañó la Chispa de Bess Vaugham.

—Por lo que veo, el apellido les resulta familiar —supuso Bris, quien siguió andando —Sí, los miembros de la familia Bryant tienen Rangos altos. Y continuando con el tema —soltó de repente —Flamy y yo somos Rango 5, lo que significa que las probabilidades dicen que no hay Chispas nuestras en 5 de 100 universos.

—¿5 de 100? —se sorprendió la Chispa castaña que acompañaba a la de Marine Ash.

—Eso es mucho —argumentó la Chispa de Luke Locklook.

—No tanto como los Rangos de las Familias Reales: ellos no pasan de Rango 1 y 2. Y sus actuales Majestades tienen el más alto —suspiró antes de concluir —El Rango Cero.

—Eso significa… —titubeó la Chispa de Ashlee Ketchum.

—Sí, ellos tienen Chispas en todos los universos.

Los que escuchaban a Bris se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Su Alteza Marine Ash está en proceso de ser Rango Cero también, más ahora que existe su Alteza Ashie Kei —explicó Bris —Sin embargo, parece que hay cierta renuencia de su parte. No me extraña, es mucha presión y una responsabilidad ilimitada. Pero todos tienen fe en que, llegado el momento, será una excelente reina. Bien, llegamos.

Estaban ante unas puertas dobles que no le pedían nada a las que daban paso a la Cámara del Trono. Bris llamó a ellas un par de veces, luego de lo cual se abrieron solas.

—Bienvenidos sean al Departamento de Visores —dijo Bris con una sonrisa.

Aquello era una habitación que parecía no tener fin. Por donde vieran, había pantallas rectangulares de puntas redondeadas y bordes compuestos de algo parecido a la niebla. Se veía como si esas pantallas también fueran infinitas. Y es que había incluso en el suelo que pisaban.

—Hola, Bris, qué gusto verte —saludó la voz de Tesalia Olympus tras ella —¿Vienes a ver lo de la Anomalía? Porque eso está bajo control.

—No, sus Majestades me pidieron darles un paseo a las Chispas del Vértice de Deseo. Quieren que conozcan un poco nuestro modo de operar.

—Muy bien —Tesalia asintió, no muy segura del asunto —Te veré luego.

Y sin más, se alejó.

—¿Qué es una Anomalía? —se interesó el joven de lacio cabello castaño y ojos verde azulado del universo 5-4-8.

—Es una desviación del programa histórico de cada universo —contestó Bris, que ante las caras de extrañeza de sus oyentes, rió suavemente —Lo siento, la definición oficial es compleja, ¿verdad? Quizá pueda…

En ese momento, sonó algo parecido a una campana y una voz extraña, que no se podía saber si era de hombre o mujer, anunció.

—Atención: Anomalía en el universo 4-1-8, favor de verificarse. Se repite: Anomalía en el universo 4-1-8, favor de verificarse.

La voz se apagó, al igual que la alarma, y Bris sonrió con cierto cansancio.

—Tal parece que podrán ver en persona una Anomalía —les informó a las Chispas —Si gustan seguirme, por favor…

Las Chispas no necesitaron oírlo dos veces. Recorrieron gran parte de aquella enorme sala, observando las pantallas a su alrededor como si de rarezas valiosas se trataran, hasta que Bris les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran. Ella se encontraba de pie frente a un visor que a diferencia de los demás, tenía su marco de un tono gris oscuro.

—Informe, por favor —solicitó Bris, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Una hoja de papel salió del pie de la pantalla, la cual Bris se apresuró a tomar y leer con sumo cuidado. Al concluir la lectura, frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Repaso, por favor —volvió a ordenar.

Hasta ese momento, las Chispas no se percataron que la orden iba dirigida a la pantalla, que en ese momento, disolvió la débil imagen de una fiesta que había estado mostrando para dar paso a otra, donde se veía una especie de cuarto de hospital. Y en la cama de ese cuarto se encontraba…

—¡Hermana! —soltó la Chispa de Mish Ketchum.

Una copia fiel de Ashlee Ketchum estaba en esa cama, con el rostro pálido y dormida de manera profunda. A un lado suyo, en una silla y cabeceando, se encontraba un pelirrojo de ropas mayoritariamente azules y muy elegantes. Tampoco su identidad era un misterio.

—Soy yo —susurró la Chispa de Markus Aquarium.

En eso, la escena comenzó a cobrar vida. La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a una joven pelirroja de ojos turquesas y peinada con una larga trenza. Tras ella, podía observarse a una rubia de ojos castaños de expresión ceñuda.

—Mark, ¿cómo sigue? —inquirió la pelirroja, entrando a la habitación.

El Mark de aquella imagen sacudió la cabeza, despabilándose, y negó al segundo siguiente, apesadumbrado. La rubia, recién entrada, lo miró con cierta tristeza.

—Aún no entiendo porqué hizo semejante locura —soltó, tratando que no se notara mucho que estaba preocupada —Sabe perfectamente que sus magias no son compartibles. ¿Podrías explicarlo tú, Mark?

—Tesalia, no creo que sea el momento —censuró la pelirroja.

Pero la rubia le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

—Sí, lo es, porque quizá así podamos ayudar —espetó —Anda, Markus, contesta, ¿qué fue lo que pasó exactamente en esa peleíta?

El Mark de la escena, al oír eso, se puso de pie.

—Tesalia, sé que quieres ayudar, pero no te preocupes —sonrió con cierta nostalgia antes de agregar —Ya todo está bajo control.

—Sí, claro, y yo soy La _Poke–Elegida_ —ironizó Tesalia —Mira que si mientes…

Pero se detuvo al ver cómo Mark negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo me hago cargo —afirmó el pelirrojo —Flama, ¿podrían salir, por favor?

—¿Seguro que todo estará bien? —indagó Flamy, no muy convencida.

Mark asintió con tal convicción que la pelirroja no pudo más que obedecer.

—No te atrevas a darle la razón, Flaminella —sentenció Tesalia de repente, al ver que Mark sostenía algo en la mano que ella conocía a la perfección —¿Ya viste lo que trae?

Flamy, oyéndose llamar de aquella forma, había fruncido el ceño, pero se le pasó cuando confirmó lo que Tesalia le señalaba.

—No puedes usar tu magia con ella —le recordó la pelirroja a Mark con severidad.

—Y no pienso usarla —informó Mark —Sólo… haré lo que debí hacer desde un principio.

Las otras dos no entendieron, pero viendo cómo Mark las veía como si fuera a sacarlas a la fuerza si no se iban voluntariamente, tuvieron que retroceder a la puerta.

—Una cosa, Mark —dijo Tesalia antes de salir —Si tú o ella salen heridos, me las pagarán aunque tenga que buscarlos en el más allá.

Mark sonrió ante la frase, notando de reojo el tono rojizo que cubría las mejillas de la rubia, quien por cierto, no lo veía directamente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —prometió.

Acto seguido, la rubia salió de allí, dejando a Mark solo con Ashlee.

—Siento que por culpa mía te metieras en esto —le dijo él a la enferma —Pero me aseguraré que no vuelva a pasar…

Alzó la mano donde sostenía cierto objeto, una pequeña llave de color azul con algo de rojo y plateado, y abriendo la boca para hablar, la imagen se congeló.

—Oigan, ¡estaba en lo más emocionante! —se quejó la Chispa de Bess sin poder contenerse.

Bris, al oír eso, apartó la vista de la pantalla y se rió suavemente.

—Tal vez, pero es una Anomalía —indicó —Y debe borrarse.

—¿Borrarse? —se extrañó la Chispa de Marine Ash —¿De qué habla?

—Esto no debe pasar —explicó Bris con calma —Según el programa histórico de este universo, la Chispa de su Majestad no hace esto, sino que encuentra otra solución. Tenemos registrados todos los posibles resultados de lo que sucedería si la anomalía sigue su curso y ninguno es alentador. Así que cuando digo "borrar", me refiero a "cambiar".

—¿Cambiarán la historia? —se sorprendió la Chispa de Law Krause.

—Algo así —admitió Bris —Depurador, por favor.

Al instante, en la pantalla hubo movimiento, y aparentemente era una película siendo rebobinada. Pronto volvió al punto donde la rubia, Tesalia, estaba por salir de la habitación, y la escena recomenzó.

—Una cosa, Mark —dijo Tesalia antes de salir, lo que fastidió a las Chispas que observaban: eso ya lo habían visto —Si tú o ella salen heridos, me las pagarán aunque tenga que buscarlos en el más allá.

El Mark de la escena sonrió con pesar, miró lo que sostenía en una mano, una llave azul con detalles en rojo y plateado, y cambiando por completo la escena ya vista, se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —prometió, encaminándose a la puerta —Vamos, que eso de la Poke–Elegida que dijiste me dio una idea.

Tesalia lo miró con confusión.

—¿No pensarás… en recurrir a los Guardianes?

Mark sonrió con satisfacción.

—Son los que tienen poderes similares a ella —señaló con un gesto a Ashlee.

Tesalia pareció comprender entonces a qué se refería.

—Y fueron los que le otorgaron poderes en primer lugar —se acordó —¡Seguro ellos saben cómo revertir esto!

—Exactamente —Mark asintió —Así que por esta vez, te perdono la ironía.

Tesalia se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero no dijo más.

—Y respecto al otro asunto —continuó Mark —Te agradezco el sentimiento. Pero mi sitio siempre ha estado con ella —y miró a la Ashlee encamada con infinito cariño.

—Si por eso eres adorable —bromeó Tesalia, con los ojos brillantes —Y por eso ella te ama tanto. Eres tan fiel…

Mark se encogió de hombros con modestia.

—Anda, vamos, que a este paso, se apagará sin remedio —apuró.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y la escena se borró lentamente, para dar paso a la primera que mostraba, la de una fiesta. En ella, pudieron ver que los rostros de los anfitriones se disolvían para dar paso a los de Mark y Marine Ash, ella cargando a un bebé. Todos sonreían, aunque con cierto aire de nostalgia. Y además, la totalidad de los presentes vestían al menos una prenda negra.

—Bien, al menos eso ya quedó —Bris sonrió con orgullo —Esta Anomalía es tan común que ya ni se necesita permiso de sus Majestades para borrarla.

—¿Común? —se extrañó la Chispa de Marine Ash.

—Sí, al menos en esta clase de universos, porque según tengo entendido —su semblante se tornó serio —en tu universo no fue una Anomalía. Fue un mal necesario.

La Chispa de Marine Ash asintió con pesar.

—¿Y de qué evento estamos hablando? —se interesó de pronto la Chispa de Mark Aquarium, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Bris sonrió misteriosamente.

—La renuncia del último heredero de Pow —respondió.

—¿Pow? —se extrañó la Chispa de Jameson Oak.

—Ajá. Holy Pow, una mujer admirable. Fue una de nuestras primeras Esencias de Rango alto. Y eso parece que a sus descendientes les conviene —y vio al Mark presente.

—Si se refiere a todos los problemas que da controlar su magia y sus cartas, le doy la razón —soltó el pelirrojo, para sorpresa de todos.

—Y si a eso le agrega magia pokemon, tiene la fiesta servida —agregó la Chispa de Marine Ash con sarcasmo.

—Sabía que dirían eso —Bris sonrió —¿Cómo no hacerlo, si son padre e hija?

Varias Chispas se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar eso.

—Tiene que estar bromeando —siseó Jameson Oak.

—Tú… ¿tú eres hija mía? —se sorprendió Mark.

—En mi universo, sí —Marine Ash se encogió de hombros —¿Y adivina quién es mi madre? —finalizó, entre sarcástica y malhumorada.

—Yo.

La respuesta tan firme de Ashlee asombró a más de uno.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, hermana? —quiso saber la Chispa de Mish.

Al ver la sonrisa triste de la joven, a Mish no le quedó ninguna duda de que la respuesta no era muy grata.

—Es que he podido ver… lo que me voy a perder —respondió Ashlee sin alterarse —No importando las circunstancias, al final mi destino siempre será el mismo.

Fue entonces que Mark comprendió esa frase. Fue que al final pudo ver lo que tanto tiempo había tratado de negar. Fue entonces que comprendió porqué formuló aquel deseo tan desesperado antes de llegar al Centro.

—Morirás joven —musitó tan bajo, que apenas pudieron escucharlo a su alrededor —Morirás y no harás nada para evitarlo —se volvió hacia Ashlee con el ceño fruncido —¿Y ése es tu destino?

—No tanto —Ashlee se encogió de hombros —Al menos, llegaré a ser feliz.

Lo dijo con tanta serenidad que a Mark se le pasó el enfado. A continuación, la abrazó de repente, pero sin hacerle daño.

—Yo estaré allí para asegurarme —le prometió.

—Me consta —Ashlee le sonrió y agregó —Ahí está la prueba.

Y señaló a la Chispa de Marine Ash, que dio un respingo.

—Aún no puedo creerlo —soltó la Chispa de Nancy Oak —¿Ellos dos acabarán juntos? ¿Y la tendrán a ella? —indicó con un gesto a Marine Ash.

—¿No era obvio en su universo? —se extrañó Bris —Casi siempre lo es. Su relación casi siempre inicia con un encuentro casual y unas cuantas peleas.

—¡Así fue, claro que sí! —exclamó la Chispa de Jackeline Milano con energía.

—En ese caso, aquí no sorprende.

La frase había sido pronunciada por la Esencia de Tesalia Olympus, sobresaltando a los demás. La rubia sonrió sutilmente.

—Los Complementos de las Esencias nunca fallan —comentó —Eso sí es reflejo de lo que debería ser. Al menos en Chispas cuyas Esencias son de Rangos altos. Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿cuál fue el deseo que los trajo, Chispas del universo 5-5-5? ¿Quién lo formuló para que sus Majestades tuvieran que desvelarlo sin su presencia?

—Creo… —comenzó la Chispa de Mark —Creo que fui yo.

—En ese caso, el deseo pronto quedará desvelado —Tesalia hizo un gesto de mano, restándole importancia a la situación —Cuando la Chispa de una Esencia de Rango alto incurre en algo como esto, es cosa de nada.

—Pareces muy segura de lo que dices, ¿no? —indagó la Chispa de Nancy Oak.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? He visto esto varias veces. Aunque siendo sincera, los Vértices de Deseo ya son una rareza aquí. Las Chispas ya no creen necesario desear.

—Eso… eso es muy triste —musitó de pronto la Chispa de Ágatha King.

—Señorita Olympus, ¿sabe dónde está mi hermano?

La pregunta la había hecho una chica de aparentes diez años, cabello negro de porte elegante y sereno y un rostro amable y preciosos ojos color azul grisáceo claro. Sus ropas, de un tono negro muy denso, tenían bordes de un color muy similar al de sus ojos.

—Creo que está con sus primos —respondió Tesalia, frunciendo el entrecejo —¿Tú has visto a Alan, Bris?

La nombrada negó con la cabeza.

—A quienes vi fue a Brun y a las demás —recordó —Iban rumbo a la Bóveda de Entrenamiento. Supongo que sus Altezas Alternas los invitaron.

—¿Invitar a nuestras hijas a uno de sus entrenamientos? —se escandalizó Tesalia, aunque pudieron ver un destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

Bris asintió.

—Pues espero que den todo lo que tengan —afirmó la rubia, decidida.

—Eso lo dice sin haber visto nunca a la señorita Tamara usando su bastón en esa Bóveda —indicó la joven pelinegra que había preguntado por su hermano —En fin, seguiré buscando a Alan. Ahora que recuerdo, creo que dijo algo de estar con mi madre, perfeccionando una técnica fantasmal en el Departamento de Espectros, con el abuelo. ¿Porqué yo no podré atravesar paredes, como ellos? —se quejó medio en broma.

—Tus habilidades también son impresionantes, Lorette —concedió Bris.

—Sí, pero mi padre y mi abuela siempre están ocupados, así que casi no pueden ayudarme a practicar —la chica, Lorette, se encogió de hombros —Con permiso.

Acto seguido, se retiró, y las Chispas vieron que en la entrada del departamento, se encontraba con una joven de cabello castaño con bordes magentas en su vestimenta y salían charlando con alegría.

—Sí que los Krause nuevos son complicados —comentó Bris de pronto.

—No tanto como los King o los Bryant —afirmó Tesalia —Bueno, haré mi ronda antes de ir a la Estancia de Restauración. Nos veremos luego, Bris.

—Adiós, Tessie.

La rubia, que ya se iba, simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin reclamar ni darse la vuelta, y abandonó la habitación.

—¿Quiénes son esos… Krause nuevos? —se interesó la Chispa de Lawrence.

—¡Ah, eso! —Bris sonrió suavemente —Se refiere a Alan James y Lorette Grace. Son un par de jovencitos peculiares, se crearon hace dieciséis periodos. Sus parientes más cercanos, los King nuevos, son Wyna y Ashbleu… O Bleu, como lo llaman casi siempre.

—Ashbleu… —musitó la Chispa de Ashlee repentinamente, para luego sonreír —Wallace y Cassie Mist, ¿verdad? —inquirió, dirigiéndose a Bris.

La aludida asintió, sonriendo con agrado.

—Sí que eres buena —alabó.

—Pues yo tengo algo mejor —intervino la Chispa de Mark, inhalando profundamente antes de seguir —Yo sé quién es… o será… lo que sea —farfulló, impaciente —Ashie Kei. ¿Tú también, Marine Ash?

La Chispa aludida lo miró por un segundo, antes de sonreír de forma radiante.

—Claro que sí —afirmó —Sin ninguna duda.

En eso, una alarma se oyó, al mismo tiempo que una voz serena de timbre firme.

—Briseida Pewlver Ikki, guíe a las Chispas visitantes a la Cámara del Trono. Se repite: Briseida Pewlver Ikki, guíe a las Chispas visitantes a la Cámara del Trono.

La Esencia nombrada asintió, suspirando, en tanto que una castaña con una banda en la cabeza que le cubría casi toda la frente se le acercaba.

—Bris, ¿escuchaste? —inquirió, sonriendo —Van bien con los deseos, ¿no?

—Exactamente, Terry —asintió Bris —Chispas, para quien no la conozca en su universo, ella es Terrence Orangeen Kibu. Pero le decimos Terry.

La castaña sonrió e hizo una educada inclinación ante todos, quienes la imitaron casi enseguida. Las Chispas del universo 5-5-5 la veían con estupor.

—¿Orangeen? —soltó finalmente la Chispa de Mish Ketchum.

Terry asintió.

—Soy Rango 5, igual que Bris y Flamy, así que en su universo, sé que no existo —señaló —Bris, te aviso que Themis y las demás están…

—En la Bóveda de Entrenamiento, sí —completó Bris —Ahora me retiro, ya ves que me llaman. Nos veremos más tarde, ¿te parece?

Terry asintió, antes de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y marcharse.

—Bien, vamos —mandó Bris —De vuelta a la Cámara del Trono.

Y sintiendo que no les quedaba de otra, las Chispas la siguieron.

&&&

_No puedo creer que hasta ahora tenga este capi. ¡Se suponía que esta historia era uno de mis proyectos _simples_! Pues bien, creo que esas palabras, _proyecto_ y _simple_ no deben ir nunca juntas, al menos en mi vocabulario, jajaja. Viendo los conceptos manejados en este capi, pueden darse una idea de la complejidad del Centro de Monitoreo de Universos, ¿verdad? En fin, me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


End file.
